One Word Love, Curiosity
by Cora Felix
Summary: "Mesmo sendo casto como gelo e puro como a neve, ninguém está livre da calúnia."
1. Parte I

**Título: **One word love, curiosity

**Shipper:** Jasper e Bella

**Classificação:** M

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Jasper seria meu Major exclusivo.

* * *

**One word love, curiosity**

**Parte I**

**Jasper**

Isabella Swan. A humana apaixonada pelo meu irmão. A humana com o cheiro do sangue mais _delicioso_, apaixonada pelo meu irmão. Isabella Swan era algo intrigante para qualquer vampiro. A humana mais desorientada que eu havia conhecido. Era apaixonada e apaixonante. Tinha uma capacidade fora do comum para atrair o perigo, a começar pela família em que estava entrando. Como alguém consegue ficar calma quando tem sete vampiros à sua volta que não experimentam sangue humano há anos? Isabella Swan ficava, e esse foi seu erro.

Não que ela tivesse que ter medo de Edward. O meu irmão era muito puro e casto para tentar atacar seu amor verdadeiro. Já eu não fazia muita questão de me controlar quando ela estava por perto. Alice sabia da minha fraqueza, mas confiava plenamente em mim. E sua confiança, eu _nunca_ poderia machucar. Era esse o motivo principal que me refreava. Até chegar o dia do aniversário desastroso de Isabella.

Ao ver a pequena gota de sangue sair do dedo fino e delicado, quando o cheiro chegou ao meu poderoso nariz, eu não pude me controlar, o animal adormecido dentro de mim por tantos anos acordou, fazendo o Jasper que ninguém conhecia aparecer instantaneamente.

Edward me jogou em cima do piano. Do seu querido piano. A única coisa que eu queria, era o sangue dela descendo pela minha garganta. Mas quando Alice chegou perto de mim, e eu senti o seu cheiro e suas mãos delicadas pegarem o meu rosto, um pedaço do Jasper Hale voltou à tona, e eu vi o que estava fazendo. Antes que o impulso animalesco me fizesse avançar na humana novamente, eu fechei meus sentidos para o Jasper Whitlock e deixei Emmett me conduzir para fora da casa.

Dois anos e muito sofrimento depois. Isabella estava no cômodo acima do que eu estava, há exatamente dez metros. Seu cheiro inebriava a sala. Mas depois de deixar Alice enfrentar os Volturi, lutar contra vampiros recém criados e aguentar Edward emanando culpa, eu acho que seu aroma era um fato que eu podia driblar tranquilamente.

Não que eu não gostasse dela. Mas eu acho que Isabella era um imã para problemas. E isso envolvia minha família, consequentemente Alice.

O que mais me irritava agora, não era seu cheiro, que tirava minha atenção. E sim as emoções que Isabella estava emanando. Indecisão, insegurança, medo e principalmente ansiedade. Coloquei minhas mãos nos cabelos e abaixei a cabeça quando uma nova onda de ansiedade me arrematou por inteiro. De longe escutei Alice e Esme discutindo a cor dos guardanapos e revirei os olhos. Quem ia se importar com a cor dos guardanapos se a mesa estivesse cheia de comida? Humanos eram assim. Já nós vampiros, ironicamente, íamos ficar rodeados de comida, mas não íamos poder comer nada.

O casamento de Edward e Isabella estava chegando, e a família Cullen focava a atenção inteira para o evento. Esme e Alice estavam preocupadas _demais_ com a decoração. Rosalie, mesmo relutante, ficava com os olhos brilhando ao ver o vestido de noiva. Eu sabia o motivo. Seu passado inteiro era o culpado disso. Edward estava preocupado _demais_ com a lua-de-mel. Sorri com isso, meu irmão era muito casto para um vampiro. Carlisle não mudou muito a rotina, trabalhava o dia quase todo no hospital. Emmett revezava em caçar e desorientar Rosalie quando falava que Isabella estaria linda no casamento.

_Disso_ eu não duvidava. Eu sabia que ela tinha potencial para ficar bonita a hora que quisesse, bastava ela querer. Alice ainda tentava algo, mas Isabella tinha uma capacidade enorme de querer ser a humana deslocada no meio dos vampiros perfeitos. Ela não tinha vaidade, não gostava de roupas femininas e estava sempre de calça jeans. A calça jeans _apertada_, que acentuava as formas do seu corpo, que não eram vistas por outros olhos, mas que existiam e não passavam despercebidas ao meu olhar. Meu olhar masculino.

Não sabia se Edward via como sua futura esposa era deliciosa no sentido da carne, e não no sentido do aroma. Mas eu sabia disso. E precisei de alguns dias de treinamento para bloquear meus pensamentos em relação a ela, e Edward não me escutar. Ele nunca me escutava. Eu estava livre para pensar sobre tudo.

Sobre como eu achava tola essa ideia de casamento para a transformação. Sobre como eu achava ridículo Edward querer Isabella em forma humana. Sobre como eu achava patética toda aquela expectativa para o evento. Não percebiam que poderiam fazer um casamento quando quisessem?

Levantei-me do sofá que estava há horas e passei as mãos nos cabelos, caminhando em direção à cozinha, onde Esme estava pendurada no telefone e Alice rodava igual uma bailarina, depositando flores em um jarro azul. Revirei os olhos quando minha esposa saltitou até mim, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

- Anime-se, Jazz! Teremos um casamento daqui a três dias!

Eu sorri para ela, sua felicidade era contagiante. Era algo que eu poderia ver todos os dias da minha eternidade e nunca me cansaria. Esme colocou o telefone no gancho e suspirou, olhando para Alice.

- O contrato está feito. O bolo chegará no momento certo. Onde estão Rosalie e Emmett?

- Estão cuidando do vestido. Aliás, Rose está tentando, Emmett está a importunando.

Minha esposa falou e eu reprimi uma risada, se o casamento de Isabella fosse marcado para dali a uma semana, Emmett seria desmembrado pela esposa. Voltei minha atenção para a janela e vi o sol se pondo, ou o projeto de sol. Incrível como Forks nunca era iluminada diretamente pelos raios solares. Conveniente demais pra qualquer vampiro, mas ao mesmo tempo, entediante. Eu gostava da sensação do calor penetrando na minha pele fria.

Caminhei em direção à varanda, pensando seriamente em tirar umas férias de três dias e fugir por um tempo até o casamento passar. Alice me mataria por isso. Concluí mentalmente que eu não conseguiria fugir do constrangimento que era uma multidão de Forks em nossa casa, admirada com tudo o que Alice tinha preparado. Suspirei e olhei para a floresta. Há quanto tempo estava sem caçar? Eu teria que caçar se quisesse aguentar os aromas diversificados dos humanos que iriam me rodear.

Peguei impulso para pular para a floresta, decidindo correr um pouco para arejar minha cabeça, quando escutei uma conversa um tanto quanto particular de Edward e Isabella. Eu não queria ouvir, mas a curiosidade era mais forte quando se tratava da vida íntima do casal. Apurei meus ouvidos, Edward falava baixo, sabia que qualquer membro da família poderia escutar se falasse mais alto, só não sabia que um vampiro estava inconvenientemente na varanda.

- Por favor, Edward...

- Bella, meu amor, sabe que não posso...

- Eu confio em você.

- Eu poderia te matar.

- Sei que não me mataria.

A voz dela saía estrangulada e Edward parecia um pouco nervoso devido ao seu autocontrole. Eu escutava tudo com atenção quando uma onda de desejo me atingiu e eu cambaleei na varanda. Era _forte_, e _viva_. Eu tinha certeza de sua origem. Edward nunca teria um desejo tão intenso quanto Isabella. Ela parecia decidida em tentar consumar seu amor de todos os modos com o vampiro. E parecia desesperada por seu noivo ser puro demais. Eu sorri com isso. Edward não fazia jus a nós, vampiros, seres impregnados de luxúria.

Escutei um barulho de passos no cômodo acima e julguei ser necessário sair da varanda. Edward saberia que eu escutei a conversa do casal se me visse ali. Uma onda de decepção pairou no ambiente e eu pulei para fora da casa no momento que ele aparecia na escada. Corri em direção à floresta, determinado a não me deixar ser influenciado pelas emoções intensas de um humano. Eu aguentava tristeza, decepção, ansiedade e até raiva. Mas _desejo_ era algo com que meu eu vampiro não estava acostumado. Eu não conseguia reprimir o meu, quem dirá de uma humana.

As árvores passavam como um borrão verde ao meu lado, eu corria com velocidade. Sentia os animais se afastarem do predador, mas não sentia sede. A onda de desejo ainda impregnava meu corpo e eu parei desnecessariamente para pegar fôlego e pensar sobre o assunto. Por que Edward não queria passar a noite com Isabella? Será que seu controle era tão fraco a ponto de ele a quebrar ao meio quando estivesse em cima dela? Eu sabia que ela era frágil, mas se um vampiro consegue controlar sua força para pegar um copo de vidro sem quebrar, ele consegue transar com um humano. Eu achava, nunca passei por tal experiência.

Deitei na grama da floresta e olhei para o céu, que já estava coberto de estrelas, e refleti sobre tudo o que a família Cullen tinha passado desde que Isabella entrou em nossas vidas. Alice ficava feliz só pelo fato de vesti-la. Rosalie a odiava. Edward a idolatrava. Emmett a adorava. Carlisle e Esme tinham um carinho enorme. E eu? Bom, eu, Jasper, sempre a via como um pedaço de carne. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela não era um copo de sangue igual eu pensava, ela era uma mulher. Uma mulher com formas, boca bonita, cabelos longos e seios redondos. Minha calça se apertou e eu me assustei com a reação. Isabella não poderia me excitar. Levantei-me de um pulo e passei as mãos pelo cabelo. Isabella _poderia_ me excitar. Ela era uma mulher bonita, e desejável. Apenas Edward não via isso. E Emmett, e Carlisle. Merda. Pelo menos Jacob sentia o mesmo que eu, se tratando de atração. Ela era intrigante, e um pouco nova, mas... Deus, ela era _virgem_.

Minha boca salivou com a palavra e eu dei um soco em uma árvore, abrindo um buraco no tronco de madeira e fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. O que estava pensando? Isabella era humana, e futura esposa do meu irmão postiço. E amiga de Alice. E Isabella era... Isabella.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e fechei os olhos com força tentando não pensar em seu corpo dentro da calça jeans e das blusas de malha justa. Respirei fundo.

"_Por favor, Jasper"._

A voz carregada de desejo penetrou a minha mente e eu me assustei. Sabia que isso era uma alucinação. Mas a voz cantando o meu nome, me pedindo um favor _delicioso_, fez com que minha calça se apertasse mais ainda. Eu não tive escolha. Desabotoei o jeans e desci a calça alguns centímetros. Centímetros suficientes para conseguir me envolver com minhas mãos e fazer os movimentos que eu pretendia, saciando momentaneamente a minha luxúria excessiva.

* * *

Andava em velocidade humana pela floresta com a cabeça baixa, fitando o chão. Horas atrás eu tinha me tocado pensando na garota que eu veria daqui a alguns minutos. O que havia me dado? Eu sempre fui um vampiro com um desejo e excitação fora do comum, mas nunca poderia achar que chegaria a ponto de fazer o que eu tinha feito. Lavei as mãos no rio, tirando o cheiro que estava as impregnando, apagando as provas. Respirei fundo quando vi a casa branca surgir diante de mim, fazendo um buraco entre as árvores, e andei em direção à porta.

Quando entrei na casa, ela estava vazia. De momento parecia vazia, por assim dizer, mas quando dei passos longos e ironicamente cansados para a cozinha eu vi Esme com Alice, ambas de roupas de viagem e com duas malas pequenas na porta.

- O que é isso?

Perguntei surpreso e Alice caminhou em minha direção com seu sorriso de fada e seu corpo pequeno. Meus braços envolveram minha esposa e ela depositou um beijo rápido na minha boca.

- Estamos indo para Seattle fazer algumas compras necessárias para o casamento, Jasper.

A informação me pegou de surpresa. Mas que merda, não era o suficiente ficar horas no celular e no telefone encomendando coisas para a cerimônia? Alice pareceu ler a expressão no meu rosto.

- Algumas coisas não são achadas facilmente, Jazz.

Levantei as sobrancelhas para as duas vampiras em um gesto incrédulo e Esme pegou as malas, caminhando até a porta.

- Vamos, Alice. Carlisle irá nos levar para o aeroporto antes de voltar para o hospital.

Alice sorriu para a mãe adotiva e saltitou até mim, me beijando e apertando meu queixo.

- Vejo você amanhã.

Dei um sorriso desanimado para ela antes de vê-la sair pela porta junto com Esme e Carlisle. Aeroporto? Para Seattle? Não era mais fácil correr? Bom, eu não tinha nada com isso. Não queria me envolver com esse casamento. Aguentar as emoções de Isabella já estava sendo tarefa difícil demais, ajudar nas compras para decorações era pedir demais. O nome da garota me fez lembrar o ocorrido da tarde. Isabella ainda estava no quarto de Edward, com ele. O que estariam fazendo? Brigando? Ela estaria com raiva? Eu estava longe demais para captar qualquer sensação vinda do cômodo. Meus pensamentos foram cortados por passos apressados e empolgados descendo as escadas. Emmett tinha Rosalie no colo e um sorriso no rosto.

- Vamos sair, voltamos depois.

Eu revirei os olhos. Se tivesse um casal no mundo que gostava de sumir por horas a fio, esse casal era Emmett e Rosalie. Não sabia como meu irmão aguentava a loura. Nunca tinha conhecido uma vampira tão mesquinha como Rose. Passei as mãos nos cabelos e subi as escadas, com o objetivo de andar até o quarto e tomar um banho.

Estava andando pelo corredor quando escutei a voz de Isabella sair do cômodo da esquerda. Parei rapidamente, tempo suficiente para escutar Edward.

- Não quero deixar você sozinha.

Vinquei a testa para a frase que havia escutado e dei de ombros, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. Comecei a tirar as roupas do corpo, jogando-as no chão e aproveitando que Alice não estaria em casa para brigar com esse feito. Tirei minha boxer e a joguei em cima do monte de roupa. Caminhei nu para o banheiro e abri o chuveiro, fazendo a água quente cair por cima do meu corpo, relaxando-o. O box já estava embaçado e eu pensava em tudo o que eu havia pensado sobre Isabella naquela tarde, quando senti o cheiro característico de Edward penetrar meu nariz. Fechei meus pensamentos rapidamente e agradeci mentalmente o treinamento feito por dias. Desliguei o chuveiro e peguei a toalha para me enxugar.

Passei a toalha pelo meu corpo e pelo cabelo, amarrando-a na cintura, e respirei fundo para encarar meu irmão, que eu já sabia estar atrás da porta, sentado do lado esquerdo da cama. Abri a porta e tive a minha confirmação. Sorri internamente. Meus sentidos eram aguçados demais.

- Preciso conversar com você.

A voz de Edward saiu calma e eu assenti com a cabeça indo em direção ao armário para pegar a minha roupa.

- Sim.

Ele olhou para a porta do meu quarto, me dando uma privacidade desnecessária. Eu vesti minha boxer, um jeans escuro e uma blusa preta de malha. Coloquei um tênis da mesma cor que a blusa. Edward não questionava mais o fato de não conseguir ler meus pensamentos. Para falar a verdade, acho que ele agradecia o fato. Em uma véspera de casamento e morando com três mulheres e convivendo com outra, humana ainda por cima, ler pensamentos devia estar enlouquecendo meu irmão.

- Preciso que fique com Isabella por um tempo.

Eu quase engasguei com o ar que eu respirava quando ele fez o pedido. Mas mantive meu corpo parado e ouvi com atenção. Assenti para ele e ele caminhou até a porta. Eu sabia que ele não estava no meu quarto apenas para pedir isso.

- Jasper, confio em você. Sei que não vai fazer nenhum mal a Bella, mas poderia ficar no primeiro andar?

Eu fui pego de surpresa com o pedido. É claro que eu ficaria longe. O cheiro dela era ótimo, mas as emoções dela estavam me deixando louco. E depois do incidente na floresta, creio que eu não gostaria de vê-la tão cedo. Assenti para ele, um pouco chateado pela falta de confiança total.

- Vou falar com ela que irei caçar.

Ele saiu do meu quarto e eu o segui. Vi-o entrar no quarto e segui diretamente para a sala, ligando a TV e pegando o controle remoto. Passei os canais tediosamente procurando algo que eu nunca tinha visto nos meus quase cento e cinquenta anos. Pensando melhor, agora eu entendia a fala que tinha escutado vindo do quarto. Isabella devia ter insistido para Edward ir caçar. A insistência do meu irmão em ficar com ela era irritante. Quem deixaria de se alimentar por tanto tempo? Edward Cullen. _Claro_. Era perigoso ele ficar dessa forma perto de uma pessoa que tinha sangue correndo pelas veias. E ela deve ter visto suas olheiras fundas.

O barulho dos passos dele chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei.

- Não vou demorar, duas horas no máximo.

- Não tenha pressa. Você precisa caçar, Edward, sua fome é muita.

Ele assentiu para mim, olhando para o chão.

- Então volto daqui a três horas. Quatro no máximo.

Eu sorri, o encorajando. Ele saiu pela janela, correndo em direção a floresta. Eu sabia que ele iria longe. Sua preferência por leões da montanha faria com que ele demorasse um pouco. Bufei, jogando meu corpo no sofá e olhando para o teto. Eu estava só. Aliás, eu estava com Isabella... sozinhos.

Uma sensação de curiosidade tomou meu corpo e eu caminhei em direção ao quarto de Edward em passos silenciosos demais para humanos ouvirem. A porta estava encostada. Eu escutei a respiração pesada dela e seu coração acelerado. Vinquei a testa, era uma combinação incomum. Abri a porta um pouco, o suficiente para meus olhos captarem a imagem da garota deitada na cama, com os braços abraçando as pernas, e chorando.

Grossas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela e ela tremia ligeiramente. Os soluços preenchiam o quarto e eu tive que fazer um esforço enorme para não entrar no cômodo e confortá-la quando uma onda de tristeza, decepção e rejeição me arrematou. O que o _merda_ do Edward tinha feito agora?

Puxei a porta novamente e a encostei, deixando Isabella sozinha para pensar e desabafar. Desci as escadas e voltei para o sofá, me sentando e olhando para a TV, que agora passava um filme de vampiros. Irônico. Irônico e ridículo. Deitei minha cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechei os olhos. Seria uma noite longa. As emoções da garota agora estavam fracas, e eu agradeci por isso. O cheiro do seu sangue ainda me incomodava, mas não a ponto de me preocupar.

Alguns longos e intermináveis minutos se passaram quando eu escutei um movimento no cômodo acima. Ela parecia se mexer na cama, inquieta. Abri minha audição tentando descobrir o que ela estava querendo quando uma onda de desejo mais forte do que a anterior passou pelo meu corpo. _Inferno_. Essa humana não sabia o que estava fazendo? Mordi meu lábio quando a onda foi se intensificando e minha calça ficou apertada novamente.

Não. _De novo não_. Coloquei uma almofada em cima da saliência que era óbvia e a apertei, tentando em vão causar alguma dor e fazer com que minha excitação diminuísse. Se ela não parasse com isso, eu ficaria louco.

Os passos dela agora eram audíveis e eu a escutei descendo as escadas. Fiquei imóvel. O abajur estava aceso e a sala estava clara o suficiente para ela me ver. Ela caminhou em direção à porta de vidro e olhou para fora da casa, para a floresta. A onda de desejo ficou mais forte com sua presença e ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, quando se virou para o sofá, percebendo pela primeira vez que a TV estava ligada. Seus olhos passaram pelo aparelho e procurou em vão o controle em cima da mesa. Ela não acharia. O controle estava na minha mão.

Ela não me viu. Isabella passou as mãos pelos cabelos e eu achei melhor não falar nada, ou poderia assustá-la. Suas mãos delicadas agora passavam pela cintura e eu vi Isabella relutante em acariciar seu próprio seio. _Merda_. Ela ia se tocar na minha frente? Eu tinha que impedi-la de alguma forma.

Aumentei a TV e mudei o canal. Seus olhos olharam assustados para o aparelho e pousaram pela primeira vez no sofá. Ela me viu. E se assustou. O coração se acelerou, bombeando o sangue tentador para todo seu corpo. Ela não sabia que eu estava na casa? Ao julgar pela sua expressão assustada e a confusão emanando do seu corpo junto com o desejo, ela achava que estava sozinha na casa dos Cullen.

- Jasper?

Sim, minha linda. Jasper.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

**Isabella**

Eu quase engasguei quando vi o vampiro sentado no sofá na minha frente. Poderia jurar que estava sozinha, mas claro que Edward nunca me deixaria sozinha em uma casa enorme igual à dos Cullen.

- Precisa de algo, Isabella?

Eu engoli em seco. Fitei o vampiro na minha frente e meu rosto começou a arder quando me lembrei do que estava tentando fazer minutos antes. Jasper sorriu para mim e eu fiquei um pouco tonta pelo fato de estar nervosa.

- Não, Jasper. O-o-obrigada.

Minha voz saiu tremida e eu caminhei em direção a cozinha para pegar alguma coisa na geladeira. Eu precisava ter alguma desculpa para o fato de ter descido as escadas. Abri a geladeira e peguei a jarra de água. Minha mão tremia descontroladamente e eu não conseguia tirar o copo de cima do armário.

- Deixe comigo.

Levei meu segundo susto quando vi Jasper atrás de mim. Não sabia que ele tinha me seguido até sentir sua mão envolver a jarra e a pegar da minha. Ele pegou o copo de vidro facilmente e depositou o líquido transparente, me entregando.

Meu rosto queimava. Ele sabia que eu estava nervosa, já não bastasse minhas mãos tremendo, eu emanava vergonha. Sabia que ele podia sentir tudo o que eu sentia. Merda. Odiava os dons peculiares dos Cullen. Eu era imune ao dom de Edward, mas ter um vampiro ao seu lado quando se estava excitada era algo muito constrangedor. Principalmente se o vampiro sentisse tudo o que a pessoa sentia. Eu não era imune a Jasper Hale. Olhei para o vampiro e ele sorria para mim.

- O que aconteceu, Isabella?

Engoli em seco novamente e levei o copo à boca, tomando goles grandes e fazendo minha garganta protestar. Não queria responder tudo o que estava acontecendo. Se eu abrisse minha boca para falar, poderia não parar, e isso seria desastroso. Ele me passava calma. E eu já estava desconfiada de que ele estava usando seu dom para tentar arrancar algo de mim.

- N-nada, Jasper. Vou subir. Ahn... boa noite.

Ele sorriu para mim. Mas eu tinha certeza que ele sabia que eu estava mentindo. Não sei por que não retrucou. Depois de segundos percebi que o vampiro na minha frente sempre fora educado, e cavalheiro. Sorri sem jeito para ele e caminhei em direção a sala em passos trôpegos. Jasper me acompanhou de perto, com as mãos para trás, andando calmamente e levemente. Eu comecei a subir as escadas e ele me seguiu. Ele estava me deixando nervosa. Tropecei no último degrau e quase caí se não fosse pelo fato de um braço forte me segurar pela cintura e me levantar. Senti o contato da pele fria dele e seu cheiro de hortelã invadiu meus sentidos. Era bom. Eu me arrepiei.

Lembrei-me tarde demais que ele podia sentir tudo o que eu sentia. Eu não tive reação. Olhei nos olhos dourados de Jasper e fiquei paralisada demais para mover algum músculo. Eu precisava sair dali. Seu braço ainda me segurava, mesmo não precisando, já que eu estava em pé, e segura. Eu queria sumir.

- Cuidado.

Seu hálito gelado chegou ao meu nariz e eu pisquei várias vezes para aterrissar na Terra.

- É...

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar antes que ele tirasse seu braço da minha cintura e me deixasse livre para entrar no quarto. Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça e abri a porta. Fechei-a calmamente e me sentei no chão, respirando fundo, com a mão no peito.

Meu coração estava acelerado e eu fechei meus olhos para tentar me concentrar no que tinha acontecido segundos antes. O que estava fazendo? Edward tinha saído para se alimentar e eu estava com o peito tremendo devido ao meu cunhado.

Eu nunca havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer Jasper direito. Ele sempre fora meticuloso por causa de seu tempo longe do sangue humano, e sempre manteve distância. O único contato que eu tive com ele fora quando ele me contou seu passado. Depois da luta contra os recém criados eu nunca conversei com ele realmente. Eu nem tive oportunidade de agradecê-lo por tudo o que ele tinha feito. Afinal, Jasper treinou todo mundo, e se não fosse pela sua experiência, metade dos meus amigos estariam mortos, e Edward também.

Estremeci com a ideia e me levantei do chão. Tinha recuperado um pouco a força das minhas pernas. Caminhei para a cama e me joguei no colchão macio. Não tinha nada pra fazer. Já havia tomado banho, e o sono não me visitaria tão cedo. Eu sabia que minha noite passaria lentamente devido a ausência de Edward. Fechei meus olhos para tentar encontrar o sono, mas fora em vão, logo meus pensamentos voltaram para todos os problemas que eu estava passando.

Meu casamento chegaria depois de três dias. E em quatro dias, Edward cumpriria sua promessa. Eu teria uma lua-de-mel decente, uma última experiência como humana. Sorri com isso. Eu queria tanto aquilo que ocupava minha mente com o assunto vinte e quatro horas. E já estava deixando Edward louco. Ele não queria antes da hora. E isso me deixou com raiva, e decepcionada.

Tudo bem que eu não era uma vampira linda e perfeita, mas sentir a rejeição do próprio noivo tinha doído muito. Eu havia pedido para ele caçar por causa daquilo, para me deixar um pouco sozinha. Quando estava sozinha tinha pensado em todos os momentos mais quentes que tive com Edward. Eu comecei a me excitar e tinha descido as escadas para ver se a casa estava vazia. Aparentemente estava, se não fosse pelo fato de quando eu estivesse passando a mão pelos meus seios, me virasse e desse de cara com Jasper.

Pensando seriamente no assunto, passei as mãos pelo rosto e comecei a ficar paranoica com isso. E se Jasper tivesse percebido minha intenção? Se ele tivesse percebido que eu estava excitada, eu estava fodida. Mas é claro que ele tinha percebido, aliás, ele tinha sentido.

Edward me pagaria por tudo o que estava fazendo comigo. Eu era uma mulher virgem e com desejo, e meu noivo não queria saciá-lo. Então eu me saciaria. Que mal faria? Nenhum. Comecei a pensar novamente sobre o assunto e fechei os olhos. Edward era bonito. Mas isso era normal para um vampiro. Todos eram perfeitos... Jasper também era perfeito.

O que eu estava pensando? Tire Jasper dos seus pensamentos promíscuos Isabella Swan. Não foi porque ele envolveu você com o braço a impedindo de cair que você tinha o direito de pensar nele daquela forma. Mas fora a única vez que ele me tocara, e seu toque foi o mais masculino que eu havia experimentado.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando fazer meus pensamentos irem para outro lugar. Em vão. O toque frio de Jasper e seu cheiro pairavam na minha mente e impregnavam meus sentidos. Eu podia sentir o aroma de hortelã na minha roupa. E isso me irritava. De repente eu odiava vampiros. Eles conseguiam me desorientar em segundos. Coloquei a almofada da cama na cabeça, tampando minha visão quando ouvi o barulho da porta ranger. Travei meu corpo. Quem seria? Edward já estaria aqui?

Se eu fosse um ser humano normal, vivendo em um mundo normal, poderia estar com medo de ser um ladrão. Mas eu estava com medo de algum vampiro sedutor entrar no quarto. Tirei minha almofada do rosto e abri meus olhos calmamente. Para fitar Jasper.

Merda.

Era a última coisa que eu queria; Jasper no meu quarto.

Ele sorriu para mim e se aproximou da cama, fazendo seu cheiro de hortelã pairar pelo cômodo. Olhei para meu cunhado, desconfiada, o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Ele se sentou na cama e eu puxei minhas pernas, abraçando-as e colocando meu queixo nos joelhos. Ele olhava cada movimento meu.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Jasper?

A pergunta não pareceu pegá-lo de surpresa, ele se limitou a sorrir para mim, mostrando todos os seus dentes perfeitos.

- Acho que você precisa conversar.

Não fora uma pergunta. Ele via nos meus olhos minha angústia e sentia no seu próprio corpo o que eu estava sentindo. Só não sabia o que ele conseguia sentir no momento. Minha resposta foi respondida no momento em que ele abriu a boca.

- Sua confusão e indecisão estão por toda a casa, Isabella.

Senti meu rosto queimar e olhei para minhas mãos, rodando o anel que Edward havia me dado. Tirei-o e o coloquei em cima do criado mudo, como sempre fazia quando ele estava longe de mim. Era pesado, e sem sentido. Se Edward fosse me morder, por que um anel gigantesco era necessário? Eu me sentia mais calma agora, e a sensação dos olhos lacrimejando já se manifestava. Respirei fundo e olhei para ele. Os olhos dourados de Jasper me fitavam. Uma nova onda de calma passou pelo meu corpo, eu sabia que o responsável era ele.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu suspirei, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Olhei para ele novamente. Estava sentado com os braços caídos em cima das pernas, seus olhos escureciam ligeiramente. Estaria com sede? Olhei automaticamente para seu peito. Ele não respirava. Vinquei a testa. O silêncio pairava no meu quarto e eu julguei ser necessário começar a primeira frase da conversa. Ele esperava pacientemente.

- Edward está me deixando maluca, Jasper.

As palavras saíram fluidamente, sem esforço nenhum. Estava aflita para desabafar com alguém. Não sabia se esse era o momento certo, e nem a pessoa certa. Mas já havia começado.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele tem opiniões bem diferentes das minhas.

- Sobre?

- Sobre casamento, minha transformação, vida humana e...

Jasper levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso pela enxurrada de palavras e eu continuei a falar.

- Não preciso ser humana, eu desejo ser vampira, e não ligo para minha alma. Eu não quero casamento, Jasper. Eu só estou me casando por insistência de Edward e por causa do acordo.

- Acordo?

Meu rosto ardeu quando percebi tarde demais que havia falado muito. Remexi-me inquieta na cama e ele passou seus olhos pelo meu corpo. Ele não piscava. Senti a queimação no meu rosto se intensificar. Lembrei-me que eu estava apenas de camisola. Preta e de renda. Uma tentativa ridícula de tentar seduzir Edward pela vigésima vez, só naquela semana.

- Acho que você não vai gostar de saber. É vergonhoso, e entediante.

Jasper sorriu para mim e uma onda de confiança pairou no ambiente. Se eu não me alertasse, daqui a pouco estaria falando meus segredos e desejos mais obscuros para meu cunhado. A começar pelo o que eu ia falar agora.

- Edward e eu fizemos um acordo em relação à nossa lua-de-mel.

Ele vincou a testa e eu tentei fechar a boca para a enxurrada de palavras que insistiam em sair. Mas a vontade era mais forte.

- Edward disse que só faria amor comigo quando eu me casasse com ele. Porque ele é antiquado demais para ver isso como uma coisa normal de um casal apaixonado. Eu só aceitei porque estou pronta para me entregar para ele.

Ele se sobressaltou com minhas palavras e eu mordi meu lábio inferior, quase me ferindo. Uma tentativa de punição por abrir minha vida pessoal e a de Edward tão facilmente para seu irmão. Olhei para o vampiro na minha frente e me surpreendi quando seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso torto.

- Edward é um pouco antiquado em relação a sexo, Isabella. Mas creio que você um dia irá aprender a respeitar isso.

Ele se levantou e se virou de costas para mim, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e bagunçando-os um pouco.

- A menos...

Sua divagação pairou pelo quarto e minha curiosidade se intensificou, eu sabia que Jasper podia sentir isso.

- A menos que vocês queiram me deixar louco.

Vinquei a testa quando ouvi sua declaração, sem entender. Eu e Edward estávamos o deixando louco? Remexi-me novamente na cama e ele voltou a olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam negros e eu me assustei com isso. Ele já me atacara uma vez, e eu tinha certeza de que não me atacaria de novo, até agora. Ele chegou perto de mim e se sentou na cama, agora ao meu lado. Automaticamente puxei minhas cobertas, tampando um pouco minhas pernas. Sentia vergonha do meu corpo quando estava perto de um vampiro, ainda mais um vampiro como Jasper.

- Você não sabe o inferno que eu estou passando com isso tudo.

Continuei olhando o vampiro com olhos negros e não disse nada. Eu realmente estava um pouco lenta para entender o que ele queria me dizer.

- Sentir o que um casal de noivos virgens está sentindo é algo incômodo demais, Isabella.

Abri a boca de surpresa quando entendi, mas logo a fechei. Eu sabia que ele tinha falado em palavras bonitas. Sentir a excitação e o desejo de ambos devia ser algo difícil de aturar. Uma merda, para falar a verdade.

- Desculpe, Jasper.

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer a ele antes de me deitar e olhar o teto. A conversa estava encerrada. Eu havia me desabafado e ele havia me falado o que estava sentindo. Ponto final.

- Sabe o que mais me enerva?

Eu me sentei novamente na cama, olhando para ele, que agora sorria ironicamente para mim.

- Você emana muito mais do que ele. Edward é calmo _demais_.

Senti meu sangue irrigar todo meu rosto e não sabia o que dizer. Eu nunca havia conversado com Jasper abertamente, e para a primeira conversa, eu estava me saindo péssima.

- Jasper... você não sabe a humilhação que estou sentindo nesse momento. E eu não posso fazer nada, eu não controlo meu desejo. Se eu pudesse fazer algo que aliviasse sua situação, eu faria.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e eu me arrepiei ao observá-lo. Ele ficava tão... sexy?

- Eu posso fazer algo para te ajudar, Isabella.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tentei desejar boa noite a ele, mas as palavras saíram ridículas e gaguejadas demais para qualquer ser vivo entender.

- Posso?

Ele apontou para meu rosto e eu não entendi o que ele queria, mas acenei afirmativamente. Nunca conseguiria dizer não em uma hora dessas. Jasper era... envolvente.

Ele encostou seu dedo no meu rosto e eu senti seu toque gelado e seu cheiro delicioso de hortelã entrando no meu nariz pela segunda vez naquela noite, até uma onda enorme de desejo tomar conta do meu corpo. Eu abri a boca e fechei os olhos quando senti meu sexo se excitar facilmente. Ele falava enquanto passava o dedo por meu rosto, chegando à minha boca e a acariciando.

- Sabe, Isabella, não sei se algum dos meus parentes lhe contou, mas meu dom quando usado com o toque, é mais forte. Isso que você está sentindo, é o que eu sinto de você todos os malditos dias.

Eu abri meus olhos e olhei dentro dos olhos negros de Jasper. Ele engolia algo que parecia acumular em sua boca, seu peito agora descia e subia rapidamente. Ele estava respirando, afinal. Irritei-me, eu não tinha culpa. Tranquei meu maxilar.

- Já te pedi desculpas, inferno.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Não quero suas desculpas.

Seus dedos agora passeavam por todo meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos tentando me concentrar. A sensação era forte demais.

- Eu quero te ajudar, Isabella.

Abri meus olhos e arfei quando senti um dedo frio passar pelo meu pescoço. Cada poro do meu corpo estava arrepiado e eu me repreendi com isso.

- Deixe-me te aliviar.

Merda, o convite era tentador demais. Mesmo se ele saísse do meu quarto agora e ficasse a quilômetros de distância de mim, a sensação de desejo não iria passar. Eu pensaria no seu toque a noite inteira, e isso poderia piorar. _Maldição_. O que eu ia sentir? O que ele ia fazer? A curiosidade me vencia a cada segundo que eu divagava. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e seu sorriso malicioso se alargou.

Ele se levantou da cama e eu o acompanhei com o olhar. Jasper foi para o começo da cama e tirou o tênis. Eu não vi nada, apenas seu corpo esguio entrar por debaixo do cobertor e uma onda fria passar por minha pele. Fechei os olhos quando senti suas mãos pegarem minhas pernas e as puxarem ligeiramente para mais perto de onde eu achava que ele estava. Eu só via a saliência do cobertor, e isso despertou minha curiosidade, mas eu estava envergonhada e nervosa demais para tirar o cobertor e tentar ver alguma coisa.

- Relaxe...

Ouvi a voz rouca de Jasper sair de debaixo do cobertor e fechei os olhos, mordendo os lábios quando seus dedos frios passaram pela minha virilha, injetando uma nova onda de desejo no meu corpo, diretamente na parte sensível. Era mais forte do que a anterior. Desconfiei de que parte da sensação era de origem dele.

Suas mãos faziam movimentos carinhosos nas minhas pernas e eu senti meu sexo ficar úmido de acordo com o que Jasper fazia. Sua respiração agora estava mais forte e eu podia sentir o ar gelado de encontro ao meu sexo. Ele beijou algumas vezes o tecido e eu mordi os lábios. A minha lingerie já estava encharcada quando senti o pano descer pelo meu corpo lentamente. Meu coração batia freneticamente dentro do meu peito e eu puxava o ar rapidamente.

Ele tirou com facilidade a minha calcinha e eu senti dedos frios pegarem minha camisola e a subirem um pouco, expondo a parte do meu corpo que ninguém nunca havia visto. Nem Edward. Tal pensamento me deixou nervosa, mas quando senti os lábios gelados de Jasper beijarem os lados da minha virilha, tratei de esquecê-lo rapidamente. Pensei alegremente que eu tive a sorte de me depilar no mesmo dia. Eu havia feito planos para mim. Planos que incluíam meu noivo, não meu cunhado. Mas eu não reclamaria agora, nunca quando sentia o que ele fazia comigo.

Ele beijava carinhosamente e intercalava com chupões molhados e sensuais. Eu permanecia com olhos fechados, desfrutando tudo o que ele estava me proporcionando. Senti suas mãos frias espalmarem o interior da minha perna e fazerem força para que elas abrissem. Eu não relutei. Deixei Jasper me conduzir.

O hálito gelado do vampiro batia de encontro ao meu sexo e isso me excitava mais. Quanto mais excitava eu ficava, mais desejo Jasper emanava para meu corpo. E isso formava um ciclo vicioso e inacabável. Inacabável até eu sentir a língua fria dele lamber a parte mais sensível do meu sexo, que estava latejando.

Eu arqueei automaticamente pedindo por mais e ele fez movimentos circulares vagarosos e sensuais. Eu gemi e o senti fazer mais pressão com a língua. Era divino. Eu finalmente estava tendo o que eu mais queria, prazer.

O dedo frio dele me penetrou calmamente e eu travei minhas pernas de desejo. Senti a parte interna da minha coxa encostar no rosto dele, e o movimento ritmado do seu maxilar enquanto ele fazia o trabalho divino que estava fazendo.

Jasper era experiente. Sabia deixar uma mulher quase à beira da loucura. Isso tudo com a língua? Não era possível que isso já existia no planeta Terra e eu estava experimentando apenas hoje. Era injusto.

Ele penetrou o dedo mais profundamente, passando de lambidas para chupões no lugar específico do meu sexo. Eu gemi mais alto. O prazer era inexplicável. Arqueei o quadril para cima e ele percebeu que eu estava tendo uma sensação que nunca havia tido. Ele podia sentir, e meus gemidos só confirmavam o que meu corpo emanava.

Sua língua tomou velocidade e seu dedo agora era mais urgente. Ele lambia e sugava meu sexo enquanto introduzia mais um dedo, fazendo a sensação de penetração dobrar. Ele os penetrou com força e profundidade quando eu travei minha perna novamente, sentindo uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes. Uma sensação de torpor. Um prazer intenso e forte demais. Começou no meu centro e passou pelo resto do corpo, fazendo-o tremer por inteiro.

Eu arfava e meu coração estava muito acelerado. Abri os olhos quando senti os dedos de Jasper me deixarem, ele lambeu pela última vez meu sexo e seus lábios depositaram um beijo na minha virilha. A saliência do cobertor foi descendo e o vampiro responsável pela sensação divina apareceu. Os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos negros e o sorriso... satisfeito, e malicioso.

- Espero ter ajudado.

Eu respirava com dificuldade e olhava para Jasper pela primeira vez com atenção. Ele era lindo, e se mostrara bastante útil em questão de saciar desejos. Meu sexo latejava.

- Sim.

Uma resposta monossilábica demais para algo que ele me proporcionou. Mas foi a única palavra que meu cérebro conseguiu processar antes de eu abrir a boca.

- Tenho que ir. Edward estará aqui daqui a pouco. Abra a janela, Isabella. Vai precisar de ar nesse quarto. Creio que ele não ficará feliz em sentir cheiro disso quando chegar.

Ele piscou para mim e calçou o tênis novamente.

Tentei dizer algo para o vampiro antes que ele saísse do quarto, mas Jasper foi rápido demais. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava sozinha, com coração acelerado. _E já queria mais._


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

**Jasper**

Desci as escadas rapidamente para Isabella não ver o quão excitado eu tinha ficado com o acontecido. Minha calça estava me incomodando e se ela tivesse descido um pouco os olhos, teria visto o volume desproporcional demais para alguém tranquilo.

Sentei-me e tombei a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Nos meus quase cento e cinquenta anos, eu nunca tinha experimentado sensação tão prazerosa. A experiência foi surreal demais. Fazer o que eu já fiz em tantas mulheres, porém em uma humana, quase me levou à loucura.

Eu fechei os olhos e passei a língua pelos lábios, saboreando o gosto que havia ficado lá. Era divino. _Delicioso_. Abri a boca e a fechei, fazendo o cheiro dela chegar ao meu nariz. Salivei com seu aroma. Isabella era cheirosa, e tinha um gosto incrível. Merda, o cheiro. Edward daqui a pouco voltaria e meu rosto cheirava a ela e seu sexo. Não seria algo agradável se ele sentisse o aroma. Mesmo que eu duvidasse que ele já tivesse sentido o cheiro do sexo dela.

Sorri com isso. Levantei-me do sofá e caminhei em direção ao banheiro do meu quarto. Abri a torneira e ensaboei meu rosto por inteiro, enxaguando-o para tirar o aroma que estava impregnado ali. Lavei minhas mãos também, me concentrando nos dedos. Mesmo que o cheiro dela ainda estivesse em mim, se Edward não chegasse muito perto, ele não sentiria. E eu sabia que quando ele chegasse, ele iria direto para o quarto de sua amada. Agora era torcer para ela ter se lembrado de abrir a janela. O aroma da sua excitação estava por todo o cômodo.

Minha boca se encheu de veneno ao pensar no seu aroma. Eu não escovei os dentes, eu teria o gosto dela na minha boca até que ele saísse naturalmente.

Desci novamente as escadas e ao pisar no último degrau eu vi Edward abrir a porta de vidro. Fiquei estático por um momento, mas continuei a andar e caminhei em direção ao sofá, me sentando. Ele se contentou em dar um aceno com a cabeça e passar direto, subindo as escadas.

Em um dia normal eu acharia isso doentio. Mas depois de ver o potencial que Isabella tinha em me excitar, eu poderia passar o dia todo no seu quarto. _Trancado_. Minha boca salivou ao pensar e eu passei as mãos nos cabelos.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu era casado. E tinha acabado de fazer sexo oral na futura mulher do meu irmão. Era algo doentio? Pensando melhor, eu nunca fui um vampiro santo, nem recatado. Mas isso já estava passando dos limites, não?

Levantei-me de um salto do sofá e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. À medida que pensava, escutava os gemidos de Isabella suavemente dentro da minha mente, gemidos que ela havia dado minutos atrás. Gemidos que ela havia dado por _minha causa_.

Eu poderia dizer que a aliviei. Mas eu não sabia se o que eu tinha feito iria ter consequências boas. Eu não pensei nisso antes de me enfiar debaixo do maldito cobertor e lambê-la como se fosse um sorvete. Ela havia me proporcionado prazer, isso era óbvio. Mesmo que eu não tivesse tido um prazer físico, sentir seu prazer e seu desejo foi algo bem gostoso. _Muito gostoso_. Deus, eu precisava de ar.

Corri para a janela e pulei para fora, adentrando rapidamente a floresta que eu estava horas atrás. Sentei-me em um tronco de árvore caído e pensei pela primeira vez no que eu faria depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Edward nunca saberia, a menos que Isabella contasse. Meus pensamentos eram fechados quando eu estava perto dele, e eu agradecia sempre meus dias de treinamento. Alice nunca veria, porque a decisão foi tomada de última hora. Meu plano era ver televisão até Edward chegar, eu só decidi ajudar a humana depois que senti sua onda de desejo me tomar novamente.

Por um instante eu odiei ter o dom que eu tinha. Era ridículo. Manipular as emoções das pessoas era algo divertido até certo ponto. Mas senti-las era bem diferente. Principalmente se a pessoa que estava perto era uma garota chamada Isabella Swan. Uma garota virgem e cheia de desejo.

Virgem sim. Mas agora, pelo menos, ela tinha aprendido o que era usar a língua para outros fins mais interessantes do que comer e beijar. Sorri com isso. Mesmo eu saindo do quarto rapidamente, eu senti a onda de desejo só se intensificar. Pensando melhor no assunto, ela não havia diminuído. Vinquei a testa. Ela era insaciável. E eu não tinha usado o meu dom para injetar desejo nela, tudo o que eu tinha sentido, foi ela que tinha projetado. Claro que quando a toquei com a língua meu desejo escapou, fazendo o dela aumentar mais.

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, me concentrando no meu propósito de ter corrido para a floresta. O que eu faria de agora em diante? Eu entraria em casa, e fingiria que nada tinha acontecido. Edward nunca descobriria. E era isso.

Que merda de ideia era essa de ajudar Isabella e satisfazê-la? Onde que eu estava com a cabeça quando tomei essa decisão?

Pisquei algumas vezes desnecessariamente e bufei. Os gemidos dela ainda estavam na minha mente e eu tentei em vão esquecer o som do prazer que ela sentia quando eu enfiava meus dedos dentro do seu sexo apertado, macio e quente. Merda, era lindo. Minha calça apertou e eu fiquei em alerta. Se eu não conseguisse arrancar das minhas lembranças o que eu havia feito, teria que me aliviar novamente.

Respirei fundo quando meu membro protestou dentro da calça. Não teria outro jeito. Ou eu entraria em casa e desmembraria meu irmão para entrar em Isabella e saciar meu desejo, ou eu faria algo para esquecer.

Balancei a cabeça. Seria a segunda vez que eu faria isso em apenas um dia. Mas não via outra saída. Desabotoei a calça e a desci um pouco, me envolvendo e fazendo os movimentos enquanto pensava em Isabella, no seu gosto, no seu cheiro, e nos seus gemidos.

Merda.

* * *

Quatro horas e cinco cervos depois eu voltava para casa. A cabeça baixa, a sede e o desejo saciados. Apesar de que momentaneamente. Se eu não tomasse cuidado, faria todos os Cullen ficarem excitados. Eu teria que ser cauteloso e não projetar nada.

Abri a porta de vidro e entrei na sala. Continuava escura e com o abajur ligado. Vinquei a testa quando escutei várias vozes saindo da cozinha. Caminhei em direção ao cômodo e vi Emmett e Rosalie conversando alegremente. Edward estava empoleirado na bancada da cozinha, fitando seu amor eterno, Isabella.

Eu entrei no cômodo e todos os vampiros me fitaram, mas meus olhos procuraram os únicos olhos que não eram dourados na cozinha. Ela me olhava enigmaticamente e um pouco sem graça, eu fiz um esforço enorme para que meus olhos não ficassem negros quando os passei pelo seu corpo, rápido demais para qualquer vampiro perceber.

- Já jantou, Jasper?

A voz de Emmett chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei para meu irmão. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para Isabella, que comia um pedaço fedido de torta de chocolate.

- Sim.

- Jesus, homem, estava passando fome?

Meu irmão brincalhão falou e eu vinquei a testa não entendendo de imediato o que ele quis dizer.

- Seus olhos estão quase amarelos. Você deve ter caçado muito.

Revirei os olhos para Emmett e ele riu. Eu quase o matei por isso, se Isabella ligasse a excitação com a fome, veria que ela quase tinha me enlouquecido horas atrás. Mas acho que ela era devagar demais para ver ligação na minha caçada com o momento que passamos. Agradeci mentalmente que meus olhos estivessem dourados, e não negros. Com dificuldade, passei por Rosalie e Edward para me sentar na outra cadeira vazia que estava ao lado de Isabella. Ela me olhou e sorriu, seu corpo me passava ondas de vergonha. Eu a fitei intensamente e retribui o gesto. Seu rosto corou levemente.

Emmett observava com fome sua mulher e Edward olhava para a janela com atenção. De repente ele se levantou da bancada.

- Alice já está perto com Esme. Irei ajudá-las.

Emmett e Rosalie saíram da cozinha para subir para o quarto. Eu nem pensei no que eles poderiam querer fazer. Não era possível que o casal já estivesse com planos sexuais. Edward pulou a janela, deixando-me sozinho com Isabella pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido.

Ela permanecia olhando para o resto do pedaço de torta que ainda estava no prato. Eu podia ver cada pedaço dela com atenção. Seus lábios rosados e carnudos, sua maçãs do rosto um pouco avermelhadas devido à vergonha e seus cílios longos. Os seios dela desciam e subiam de acordo com sua respiração, e seu coração estava acelerado. Eu pousei minha mão na sua sem conseguir me refrear e ouvi as marteladas aumentarem dentro do seu peito.

- Melhor?

Isabella olhou para mim com confusão e o sangue subiu por todo o seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca e seus lábios estavam tremidos. Deus, eu realmente gostava quando ela ficavadesorientada.

- S-s-sim.

Eu sorri para ela e tirei minha mão de cima da sua mão quente. Levantei-me de um pulo da cadeira quando senti os cheiros familiares chegarem ao meu nariz e Isabella se assustou. Eu quase ri com isso. Depois de alguns segundos, Edward chegava com três malas enquanto Esme e Alice vinham atrás com mais duas cada uma.

Que merda era aquela? Elas não tinham saído com tanta bagagem assim, tinha certeza, ou eu estava ficando louco. Minha fada veio saltitando para meu lado e me beijou suavemente na boca. Esme sorriu para mim, e eu retribui o sorriso. Era bom, a casa estar cheia novamente. Distraía-me da humana que me fazia ter apenas pensamentos maliciosos. E não eram pensamentos com o seu sangue.

Saí da cozinha que agora estava lotada com a bagagem extra e fui acompanhado por todos. Alice conversava com Esme alegremente e Edward parecia fazer um esforço enorme para não abrir as malas e ver o que tinha dentro. Ver com os próprios olhos, já que sabia o que tinha escutando os pensamentos das compradoras.

- Nossa, o que vocês compraram?

A voz do patriarca da família chegou e eu me virei para o médico que no momento colocava sua maleta na bancada da cozinha e caminhava para Esme, depositando um beijo suave no seu rosto.

- Nada que vocês homens vão entender. Logo precisaremos voltar à Seattle para comprar o resto.

Alice respondeu a pergunta de Carlisle com pulinhos e eu revirei os olhos sorrindo com sua atitude. Não existia ser na Terra mais animado com compras igual minha mulher. Esme pegou as malas e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por Carlisle com o restante da bagagem.

- Edward, você precisa vir comigo dessa vez.

Os olhos dourados do meu irmão se arregalaram e Isabella vincou a testa do mesmo modo que eu. Edward ir para Seattle com Alice era algo novo demais na família Cullen para eu não perguntar o motivo. Mas Edward fez esse favor para mim.

- Posso saber por quê?

Alice revirou os olhos impaciente, mas sorriu. Edward lia seus pensamentos e sua expressão passou de incompreensão para felicidade em segundos.

- Ei!

Isabella interrompeu os dois vampiros que conversavam em silêncio e eu a agradeci por ela ter me poupado disso. Edward olhou para a noiva com um sorriso no rosto.

- Vou te deixar em casa, Bella. Para você arrumar as malas. Amanhã iremos para Seattle.

O quê? Alice, Edward e Isabella iriam para Seattle fazer o quê? Minha curiosidade estava gigantesca, e eu sentia a mesma sensação vinda de Isabella.

- Posso saber por quê? E Charlie?

- Alice de qualquer jeito vai ter que ir para pegar os restos das encomendas que ainda não tinham chegado. Eu vou junto porque vou escolher seu presente para a lua-de-mel. Alice já conversou com Charlie, Bella. Amanhã eu vou pegar você na sua casa de carro para irmos. Claro que passarei a noite com você.

Claro que Edward passaria a noite com ela. Ele não podia deixar Isabella sozinha nem um segundo. Suspirei lentamente. Era isso, eu teria um dia de paz quando ela saísse de perto de mim. Ela _e_ suas ondas de desejo. Ela, suas ondas de desejos, _e_ seu corpo. Ela, suas ondas de desejo, seu corpo _e_ seu cheiro. Merda, Jasper. Pare com isso.

- Jasper irá também.

_Quê? _Escutei a voz de Edward e me virei para ele, vincando a testa.

- Pra quê? Eu não quero ir...

Alice riu da minha reação julgando ser pelo motivo de eu não gostar de compras. Mas ela não sabia que era porque eu queria paz de Isabella, eu queria fugir da tentação de sugá-la novamente.

- Quem ficará com Isabella quando sairmos para fazer as compras?

Eu travei o maxilar com força, reprimindo um _'foda-se Isabella'_ que queria sair da minha boca.

- Rosalie pode ir.

Edward revirou os olhos e Alice olhou para mim como se fosse me dar um sermão. O que era agora? Eu deveria ser obrigado a gostar de viajar, enquanto meus irmãos faziam compras e eu era babá de uma humana?

- Rosalie não irá, Jasper. Você sabe como ela é.

Esperta. Isso que ela é. Mas como era Alice me pedindo, eu faria. Acenei com a cabeça levemente e ela deu dois pulinhos de felicidade. Isabella irradiava nervosismo e eu tinha certeza do motivo. Depois do que havia passado, não seria seguro eu ficar sozinho com ela em um quarto de hotel.

Ela pegou sua bolsa no sofá e acenou com a cabeça para Alice e para mim. Alice sorriu e Edward passou o braço em volta da cintura da sua noiva, conduzindo-a para fora da casa. Minha mulher me beijou no rosto e correu para o segundo andar. A julgar pela sua velocidade, era pra refazer as malas.

Daqui algumas horas eu estaria com Isabella. Com ela, dentro de um carro com Edward e Alice. Com ela, dentro de um quarto, sozinhos.

_Merda._


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

**Isabella**

Eu estava colocando meu estojo de objetos pessoais na mala quando escutei uma buzina familiar vindo de fora da casa. Caminhei em direção à janela e olhei para fora, para fitar o carro de Edward. Ele já havia chegado.

- Bells! Seu namorado está aqui!

A voz de Charlie chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu pisquei algumas vezes. Fechei a mala e a peguei, saindo do quarto. Não estava pesada, mas quando Edward me viu carregando-a, subiu os degraus da escada para pegar a mala da minha mão. Charlie olhava tudo com atenção. Edward acenou para meu pai e saiu da casa.

- Bom... boa viagem, Bells. Tome cuidado.

Ele olhou para a porta onde Edward havia acabado de sair e eu revirei os olhos. Charlie era péssimo com despedidas. Eu sabia que ele não tinha concordado com a viagem, mas com Alice pedindo, ele nunca iria negar. Já era tempo de Charlie confiar em Edward, ele sabia que o vampiro era meu noivo. Abracei rapidamente meu pai e saí de casa, entrando no carro prateado.

- Vamos passar rápido em casa para pegar Alice. Eu precisava sair de casa, Bella, ela estava me deixando louco com seu entusiasmo.

Eu sorri, Alice era um ser muito empolgado quando se tratava de compras. Edward dirigia rápido e depois de apenas alguns minutos, a casa branca já era visível. Eu me perguntei mentalmente se a proposta da minha cunhada ainda era válida. Eu não precisava de ninguém no quarto de hotel comigo enquanto eles faziam compras para o casamento. Eu não precisava de ninguém, principalmente se esse alguém era Jasper Hale.

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando Edward parou o carro e dois vampiros com malas chegaram perto do veículo. Alice abriu o porta-malas e colocou a bagagem com facilidade dentro. Eu permanecia de cabeça baixa, olhando para o porta-luvas. Escutei a porta se abrir e um vulto entrou no carro, no banco atrás do banco do motorista. O cheiro de hortelã chegou ao meu nariz e eu fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

Sorte que meus pensamentos estavam protegidos de Edward. Quando senti o cheiro de Jasper, a única coisa que eu pensava, era em sua língua gelada passando novamente entre minhas pernas, lambendo, sugando. Eu tinha que me concentrar em algo que não fosse isso. Desci a parte que era feita para bloquear o sol e me olhei no espelho, passando a mão na minha sobrancelha. Eu escutei duas portas se fechando e o barulho do ronco do motor. Edward saía de casa e acelerava rapidamente para a estrada.

- Não vamos para o aeroporto?

Perguntei curiosa quando vi o carro virar na direção contrária.

- Eu gosto de dirigir.

Edward me respondeu sorrindo e eu dei de ombros. Olhei para a janela e respirei fundo. O cheiro de Jasper estava mais forte do que o cheiro de Edward, e eu perguntei mentalmente o porquê disso. Mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma explicação plausível. Apenas a explicação de que Edward não havia me sugado na noite passada, e Jasper sim. Minhas emoções humanas deviam estar fortes e eu lembrei-me tarde demais do dom do meu cunhado. Olhei novamente para o espelho e pelo reflexo vi Jasper me fitar e sorrir. Os olhos estavam um pouco escuros, mas quando Alice pegou sua mão, ele desviou o olhar e eu mordi o lábio, fechando a parte do carro que havia aberto.

Olhei para frente e vi a estrada reta e repleta de árvores em volta. Suspirei e Edward olhou para mim. Sorri para ele. O cheiro de hortelã era forte. Fechei os olhos, seria uma _longa _viagem.

* * *

- Duas suítes, no mesmo andar, de preferência, por favor.

Edward pediu gentilmente à mulher que estava na recepção do hotel e ela engasgou quando fitou meu noivo. Eu me sentia deslocada no meio de três vampiros. Os humanos sempre olhavam para a família de Edward com fascínio, e para mim com indiferença. Ela pegou dois cartões dourados e entregou para ele, que sorriu agradecido.

Dois homens com uniformes do hotel de luxo que estávamos se aproximaram. Um olhava para Alice com admiração e eu me escondi atrás de Edward. Ninguém perceberia minha presença. Jasper percebeu. Ele olhou para mim com diversão e eu travei meu maxilar. Meu cunhado não sabia o que eu estava sentindo, ele era perfeito também, e não uma humana sem graça. Os dois homens levaram as malas e saíram por uma porta à direita.

- Está com fome, Bella?

Edward me perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça. Senti seu braço passar pela minha cintura e ele me conduziu para dentro do elevador. Jasper e Alice foram logo atrás. A porta se fechou e Alice deu duas palminhas.

- Com o horário que chegamos, pegaremos as lojas abertas ainda hoje!

Eu vi Jasper revirar os olhos e sorrir, Edward parecia empolgado também, mas não falou nada. Eu queria que o pesadelo acabasse rápido. Não precisava estar em Seattle para as compras, eu havia falado isso pra Alice, mas ela fez uma cara que eu jurei que tinha a insultado.

"_Você é a noiva"._

Foi o que ela me disse no momento. Como se isso não fosse óbvio. Eu sabia disso, eu era a noiva, mas desde o primeiro segundo que eu concordei com esse casamento, eu tinha deixado tudo nas mãos de Alice, e ela não precisava da minha opinião para comprar praticamente nada. Mesmo ela me dizendo que era bom eu saber o que ela estava comprando, eu não conseguia entender o motivo de ter ido junto nessa viagem. Já o motivo de Jasper ali eu sabia. _Minha companhia_.

Olhei para o chão para não cair na tentação de olhar para o vampiro que estava ao meu lado, quando escutei a porta se abrir. Edward saiu e me puxou, Alice e Jasper nos seguiram. Edward pegou um dos cartões dourados e deu para a vampira.

- Vejo você daqui a meia hora, Edward.

Meia hora? Olhei com cara de espanto para minha cunhada e ela sorriu para mim. Claro, vampiros não precisavam descansar, mas havia uma humana no meio de todos, e eu achei que devia lembrar isso para ela.

- Estou cansada, Alice. Vão vocês três. Eu tenho que dormir.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Bella, nem que você quisesse ir eu deixaria. Nossa saída tem como finalidade Edward comprar algumas coisas para a lua-de-mel. Vai ser surpresa!

Eu olhei para Edward e para Alice e abri a boca para protestar, mas julgando pela felicidade e empolgação de Alice, eu sabia que seria inútil. Jasper observava tudo com cara de tédio. Lembrei-me que havia contado a ele do acordo que eu tinha feito com Edward, sangue subiu para minhas bochechas. Eu assenti para minha cunhada e senti novamente o braço de Edward me envolver, para me puxar para uma porta grande feita de madeira escura. Nossa suíte.

Ele passou o cartão dourado no aparelho que estava pregado na parede e a porta de estalou, abrindo. Ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu para dentro do quarto. Meus olhos fitavam a maior suíte de hotel que eu havia visto. Era luxuosa demais para alguém que ia ficar apenas dois dias. A sala era grande demais e a televisão ocupava boa parte da parede. A janela era gigante e possuía cortinas brancas. Tudo ali era branco demais, com exceção do sofá, que era vermelho, e enorme.

- Deve estar com sono.

A voz do Edward me tirou do fascínio momentâneo e eu olhei para ele, que agora caminhava em direção a uma porta e a abria. Eu o segui e entrei no segundo cômodo. Era o quarto. A cama era enorme e seguia a decoração do resto da suíte, possuía lençóis brancos e almofadas grandes. Havia um sofá branco no quarto, e um abajur ao lado. Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo cômodo e vi outra porta além da que a gente tinha entrado. As malas já estavam no quarto. Eu me sentei na cama e o colchão se afundou levemente. O cansaço do meu corpo já era evidente. Edward fechou as janelas quando viu o arrepio do meu corpo.

- Tenho que ir, meu amor. Não quero que fique sozinha. Jasper pode ficar com você.

Uma sensação de nervosismo tomou conta do meu corpo e eu olhei com aflição para Edward.

- Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem. Só quero tomar um banho e me deitar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e caminhou na minha direção, depositando um beijo de leve nos meus cabelos.

- Eu não pretendo demorar, mas sabe como Alice é com compras. Se sentir fome, é só pedir comida pelo serviço do hotel. O banheiro é na porta à esquerda. Tome um banho e descanse.

Eu sorri para Edward e escutei seu celular vibrando dentro do bolso da calça, ele o pegou e atendeu.

- Tudo bem.

Edward fechou rapidamente o aparelho e olhou para mim.

- Alice está me esperando no saguão. Cuide-se, viu?

Eu assenti e ele saiu do quarto. Escutei o barulho da porta se fechando e respirei fundo. Olhei para a minha mala e fui em direção a ela, abrindo-a. As roupas saltaram com urgência para fora e eu peguei minha roupa íntima e uma camisola.

Olhei para a porta do banheiro e joguei as roupas na cama. Caminhei em direção à porta quando escutei meu estômago roncar. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava com fome minutos atrás. Procurei um telefone no quarto, mas não achei. Saí para a sala e vi o aparelho pousado em uma mesa dourada. Disquei o número do serviço da cozinha e pedi um sanduíche com um copo de suco. O homem do outro lado da linha me avisou que ia demorar cerca de vinte minutos e eu decidi tomar um banho nesse intervalo de tempo. Fui para o banheiro e abri a porta.

Era lindo. Tinha uma banheira muito grande à esquerda e uma ducha à direita. O piso era branco, assim como o resto do banheiro. A cor era quebrada apenas pelo fato de alguns objetos serem dourados. Despi-me e entrei na ducha de água quente, agradecendo o fato de estar completamente sozinha para pensar.

Meu casamento seria daqui alguns dias e eu estava em Seattle com meus cunhados e meu noivo. A lua-de-mel era importante, e eu gostei de ver Edward se preocupando com isso a ponto de sair com Alice para compras. Mas algo não queria sair da minha cabeça. Jasper Hale. O vampiro loiro tomou conta dos meus sonhos na noite anterior. Eu tinha sonhado que Jasper havia me sequestrado e feito de mim sua escrava sexual. E que Edward nunca havia me achado. Meus sonhos não me surpreendiam mais, o que me surpreendeu de fato, foi o quão molhada minha roupa íntima estava quando acordei. Eu não me lembrava de nada do sonho, apenas que Jasper havia feito muita coisa em mim. Coisas que eu sabia o que poderiam ser, ao julgar pela umidade da minha calcinha. Coisas que na noite anterior ele me _provara_ que era _capaz_ de fazer, e que era _bom_ em fazer.

Jasper Hale era bom demais se tratando de saciar desejos. Fechei os olhos com força para tirar a sensação de excitação do meu corpo e peguei o shampoo, depositando o líquido no cabelo e massageando-o. Meu corpo estava elétrico devido aos pensamentos e quando eu passei o sabonete pela pele, senti um formigamento vindo do meu sexo. Ele protestava à falta de prazer. Eu me entristeci pelo fato de já ter uma certa idade e não provar todo dia a sensação boa que havia provado na noite anterior. Passei minhas mãos pelo meu corpo e meu sexo reagiu. Ele latejava e eu tentei acariciá-lo. Se não fosse interrompida pela campainha da porta. Merda, o sanduíche. Eu havia me esquecido.

Desliguei rapidamente o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Não daria tempo de mudar de roupa. Caminhei em direção à porta e a abri para pegar meu lanche, quando fitei o vampiro loiro dono dos meus sonhos eróticos na minha frente.

- Oi, Isabella.

Jasper falou e eu engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada.

Não. A única coisa que ele havia interrompido foi meu descontrole quando pensava nele e tentava me tocar.

- N-n-não, Jasper. Pode entrar.

Dei espaço para o vampiro entrar e Jasper caminhou dois passos para dentro do cômodo, analisando tudo com cuidado. Esperei-o olhar tudo com calma e ele se virou para mim, os olhos dourados, mas escuros. A campainha tocou novamente.

- Atende para mim? Eu vou mudar de roupa.

Jasper assentiu e eu corri para o quarto, fechando a porta rapidamente e respirando fundo. Merda, meu coração martelava rápido e forte dentro do peito e eu estava nervosa demais. Eu precisava esquecer tudo o que Jasper havia feito, e esquecer também meus sonhos. Se quisesse que ele ficasse calmo também, eu precisaria controlar minhas emoções. Vesti minha roupa íntima e minha camisola, que era convenientemente mais longa do que a da noite anterior. Abri a porta e Jasper estava sentado no sofá. Um carrinho com uma bandeja estava do seu lado. Eu caminhei em direção ao meu lanche e ele olhou para mim.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Jasper?

Eu não sabia se minha pergunta poderia ser interpretada como uma pergunta rude, mas minha curiosidade venceu minha educação. Peguei o sanduíche e comecei a comer. Jasper deu de ombros.

- Pensei que minha vinda aqui fosse para fazer companhia a você, não? Além do mais, os telefonemas do meu irmão estavam me deixando louco. Se eu não mandasse mensagem para ele segundos antes de estar de frente para a porta, ele já estaria me ligando e brigando pelo fato de você estar sozinha.

- Eu disse que Edward não precisava te incomodar, Jasper, sinto muito.

Ele sorriu para mim e um arrepio correu pelo meu corpo. Continuei a comer meu sanduíche e tomei um gole de suco. Jasper se levantou e eu senti o aroma de hortelã. Ele caminhou em direção à televisão e a ligou, passando os canais e voltando a se sentar. Eu olhava para o vampiro com atenção. Ele não parecia incomodado com o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Parecia calmo.

Terminei meu sanduíche e fui para o banheiro escovar os dentes. O quarto estava gelado devido ao ar condicionado. Eu sequei meus cabelos com um secador que havia ali e abri o armário para pegar uma manta e voltar para a sala. Abri a porta e Jasper estava na mesma posição. Ele olhou para mim quando eu me aproximei e sorriu.

- Quer ver algum filme para passar o tempo? Creio que Alice vai deixar Edward um pouco ocupado nas próximas horas.

Eu assenti e ele passou os canais, procurando algo que estava começando. Ele achou um filme de romance e deixou no canal, pousando o controle remoto no criado que estava ao lado. Eu me sentei relutantemente ao lado de Jasper e joguei a manta em cima do meu corpo.

- Quer aumentar o sofá?

- O quê?

Ele piscou para mim e apertou um botão. Instantaneamente as almofadas em que estávamos sentados começaram a se mover e o sofá virou uma espécie de cama pequena. Eu estiquei minhas pernas um pouco mais e pousei minha cabeça no encosto, para fitar a televisão. _Claro_, hotel cinco estrelas _tinha_ que ter um sofá que vira cama. A suíte estava quieta e apenas o barulho do filme quebrava o silêncio ali.

O filme era romântico e meloso. Minha preferência não era esse tipo de filme e eu estava quase dormindo quando uma cena em particular despertou minha atenção. O casal se beijava na chuva e o homem passava as mãos nas coxas da mulher, fazendo seu vestido de tecido leve se levantar. Ele a empurrou para o chão e deitou-se em cima dela, beijando com vontade seus lábios. Meus olhos estavam fixos no aparelho.

- Isabella...

A voz de Jasper perto de mim fez com que eu levasse susto. Eu pisquei os olhos e olhei para o vampiro, que sorria com diversão. Meu rosto começou a corar e eu engoli em seco. Havia ficado interessada _demais_ na cena tórrida. Os gemidos da protagonista agora eram audíveis.

- Desculpe.

Jasper riu quando eu me desculpei e eu travei meu maxilar.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Bella. É normal alguém que nunca fez isso ficar interessado.

Eu semicerrei os olhos e fitei o vampiro que agora estava debochando da minha falta de experiência. Inclinei-me para cima dele e ele se assustou, mas eu apenas queria pegar o controle. Mudei o canal para um programa de receitas culinárias e fitei a televisão com um falso interesse. Meu coração estava acelerado devido à aproximação dele.

- Você pode tentar se controlar?

Olhei para o chão e minhas mãos torciam a manta que estava sobre meu corpo.

- Ou quer uma ajuda novamente?

A pergunta de Jasper fez meu sangue ferver e eu mordi minha língua para não me lembrar da sensação divina que eu havia sentido quando ele tinha feito uma pergunta parecida na noite anterior. Fechei os olhos, tentando reprimir a curiosidade. Algo aflorou dentro de mim e eu me sentei, olhando para o vampiro que agora estava com os olhos negros.

- Jasper, como você consegue fazer algo tão impessoal assim?

Ele vincou a testa e eu percebi que ele não tinha entendido minha pergunta. Eu mesma não sabia o porquê de ter perguntado tal coisa.

- Seja sincero, como você conseguiu fazer aquilo em mim sem nenhum envolvimento comigo? Digo, olha o filme, sempre tem beijos, sentimento.

Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Um dia você descobrirá que sexo para ser bom, não precisa ter sentimento, Isabella.

Eu abri a boca de indignação, mas a fechei quando percebi que ele tinha razão. Eu já tinha lido muito livros sobre casais que tinham tesão, mas não sentimento. O sexo era algo amplo demais para minha mente virgem. Mas eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele estava tentando me dizer.

- A menos que você queira um beijo.

A divagação de Jasper me pegou de surpresa e eu me assustei com sua frase.

- E-e-eu eu não quis dizer isso, Jasper.

- Sério? Você tem ideia do que está sentindo agora?

O vampiro chegou perto de mim, fazendo seu cheiro ficar mais forte, e meu coração se acelerou, martelando dentro do meu peito. Eu tinha plena certeza do que eu sentia no momento. Desejo, e excitação. Minutos antes eu estava pensando o quão distante Jasper ficara quando havia me proporcionado prazer. Ele nem tinha chegado perto de mim direito. E eu estava remoendo isso por horas, até agora. Jasper estava _muito_ perto.

- Sim, eu sei perfeitamente o que eu estou sentindo. E sei que você sabe também.

Minha resposta fez o vampiro sedutor sorrir.

- Sim, não anda se aliviando, Isabella? Sabe que pode fazer sozinha...

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas agora seus dedos frios passavam pela minha bochecha e depositavam uma onda furiosa de desejo no meu corpo, meu sexo respondeu à sensação de imediato e eu fechei meus olhos. _Isso_ era jogo sujo.

- Mas sabe que se alguém ajudar, tudo fica melhor.

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer com a frase. E sabia que se eu respondesse, isso iria ter um fim parecido como o fim da noite passada. Eu tinha que sair de perto dele, senão iria cair na tentação novamente. Mas a curiosidade se acendeu novamente em mim quando uma nova onda de desejo atacou meu corpo.

- Sim, eu sei...

Seus dedos agora pegaram meu cabelo e eu senti os lábios dele depositarem um beijo de leve no meu pescoço. Eu tremia ao toque frio. Sua outra mão acariciava minha coxa e eu mordi os lábios quando essa levantou minha camisola com cuidado.

Senti as mãos frias passarem pela parte interna da minha coxa e me arrepiei. Seus dedos acariciavam com cuidado minha perna no mesmo momento que sua outra mão pegava meu cabelo e o colocava para trás, expondo meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos. Senti os dedos dele passarem pela minha calcinha e começarem a fazer carinho no meu sexo, que agora protestava e queria um contato mais bruto. Ele fez pressão e começou a fazer movimentos circulares, fazendo minha lubrificação aumentar e encharcar minha roupa íntima. Eu abri as pernas e ele parou no mesmo momento. Meus olhos se abriram e eu fitei o vampiro, que agora tinha olhos negros.

Jasper levou seus dedos à boca e deu uma pequena lambida. Seus olhos se fecharam. Em outra ocasião, eu acharia aquilo nojento, mas eu me surpreendi quando minha boca salivou ao ver a cena. Eu sabia que o gosto de tudo era diferente para os vampiros.

- Hum...

Seu gemido de satisfação chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu tentei memorizar a cena. Não sabia que Jasper poderia sentir algo por mim além de atração pelo meu sangue. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou. A negritude era evidente. Eu sabia que estava emanando excitação, e eu sabia também que não conseguiria controlar mais isso.

O corpo dele se inclinou para mim e eu senti seu cheiro de hortelã mais forte. Ele passou os dedos pela minha boca e eu a abri. Ele lambeu os lábios.

- Se quiser, Isabella, posso te proporcionar algo mais _pessoal._

Eu vinquei a testa, não entendendo o que ele quis dizer. Mas depois um estalo na minha cabeça me fez entender a insinuação dele. Continuei o fitando sem dizer nada e ele se inclinou mais para mim. Seus lábios roçaram os meus e eu achei que meu peito fosse explodir devido ao coração batendo rapidamente. Eu continuei parada para deixá-lo comandar tudo.

Seus lábios frios e carnudos fizeram mais pressão nos meus e cada poro do meu corpo correspondeu ao contato delicioso que era a boca dele. Eu aproveitava cada segundo quando senti a boca dele abrir e forçar a minha a fazer o mesmo movimento. Eu não relutei e abri meus lábios, dando passagem para o que vinha a seguir. A língua de Jasper penetrou minha boca e encontrou a minha, a acariciando e fazendo meu corpo todo ficar elétrico. A língua dele era gelada, macia e... divina. O gosto era de hortelã e era algo delicioso de provar. Seus lábios faziam um movimento perfeito e ele não parou o beijo como Edward fazia, pelo contrário, sua mão que antes segurava meu cabelo, agora pegava minha nuca e a empurrava de encontro ao rosto dele, fazendo mais pressão nos lábios. Eu senti sua outra mão descer novamente pela minha coxa e acariciar meu sexo por cima da calcinha. Reprimi um gemido dentro de sua boca e ele percebeu o prazer que eu estava sentindo.

Senti minha roupa íntima sendo colocada de lado e Jasper enfiou um dedo gelado dentro de mim. Eu arfei, mas continuei com o beijo divino. Seu dedo fazia os movimentos certos enquanto outro massageava uma parte sensível do meu sexo, a parte principal.

Os lábios de Jasper se separaram do meu e eu já ia protestar quando vi seus olhos negros. Ele parecia com fome, e parecia um predador.

- Merda...

Jasper xingou e seu hálito gelado chegou ao meu nariz. Eu não entendi o porquê do xingamento. Mas ele não parava os movimentos que estava fazendo com a mão. Sua outra mão ainda segurava minha nuca, me impedindo de sair de perto e ele me olhava. Seus lábios frios agora beijavam meu pescoço com cuidado. Eu fechei meus olhos e aproveitei tudo o que ele estava me proporcionando.

- Você vai me enlouquecer.

Ele disse roucamente. Ele não havia tido prazer na noite passada, e não estava tendo agora. Injusto? Eu passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, sentindo os músculos do abdômen, seus lábios fizeram uma pressão maior. O desejo era muito alto, tanto o que eu estava projetando, quanto o que ele estava emanando. Eu desci minhas mãos trêmulas pelo seu corpo e respirei fundo, tentando criar coragem para fazer o que eu estava planejando. Passei as mãos no cinto e escorreguei um pouco, sentindo o volume anormal na calça, e o membro duro dele. Ele estava excitado com a humana, afinal. Ele rosnou quando eu apertei de leve, e eu gostei disso.

- Isabella... por favor...

Ele ia interromper o que eu estava fazendo, do mesmo modo que Edward sempre me interrompia. Eu retirei minhas mãos de onde estavam, facilitando para ele, que me olhou intensamente.

- Isabella, por favor...

Ele falou novamente. As mãos pálidas pegaram o cinto e o desabotoou da calça, ele abriu o zíper e os botões e abaixou a peça de roupa, fazendo seu membro ficar visível. Meu coração se acelerou. Eu nunca havia visto um. Ele pegou minha mão, que agora tremia devido à atitude dele, e a colocou no seu membro.

- Se for fazer, faça direito.

Ele queria que eu proporcionasse prazer a ele, um prazer satisfatório. Envolvi minha mão no seu membro e ele fechou os olhos, um rosnado saindo do seu peito, deixando-o parecido com um felino. Comecei a fazer movimentos vagarosos e tímidos, mas depois de não ouvir nenhuma reclamação por parte dele, eu aumentei o ritmo.

Depois de minutos o tocando, Jasper pegou meu pulso e afastou minha mão. Eu olhei interrogativamente para ele e ele sorriu para mim. Senti duas mãos geladas pegarem minha panturrilha e eu fui puxada de encontro ao seu corpo. Fiquei nervosa com o que vinha a seguir.

- Relaxe, Isabella. Não vou fazer nada.

Ele não me penetrou, mas seu corpo desceu pelo meu e eu senti novamente a língua dele acariciar meu sexo. A sensação era divina e eu arqueei para fazer com que ele fizesse mais pressão. Dois dedos entraram e eu senti o arrepio pelo meu corpo, ele sugava e lambia com vontade. A visão era diferente. Era excitante. Eu fechei minhas pernas quando o prazer se intensificou e ele espalmou suas mãos na parte interna das minhas coxas, forçando-as a abrirem novamente. Ele não parou.

Eu não queria que ele parasse. Eu havia sonhado com isso a noite inteira e estava revivendo tamanho prazer no momento.

O movimento da sua língua ficou mais rápido, ele fazia círculos na parte sensível do meu sexo e eu cheguei ao segundo orgasmo da minha vida quando ele me sugou mais intensamente, fazendo-me ver estrelas.

Seu corpo voltou à posição normal e ele me beijou novamente. Eu correspondi e senti meu gosto misturado ao gosto de hortelã em sua boca. Minhas mãos automaticamente passaram pelo seu cabelo, pela primeira vez eu senti o quão macio o cabelo de Jasper era. Ele era perfeito. O puxei para mim e senti sua mão fria pegar meu pulso e levar minha mão até seu membro. Eu o envolvi agora sem tremer, fazendo os movimentos mais rápidos e precisos. Jasper rosnou dentro da minha boca e isso me incitou a acelerar. Ele parecia estar sentindo muito prazer. Em uma velocidade sobrenatural ele retirou minha mão do seu membro e o envolveu, não deixando sua essência chegar perto de mim. Ele parou o beijo, dando uma última lambida no meu lábio e eu o olhei.

Jasper estava de olhos fechados e parecia em transe. Eu o fitava com cautela, ele abriu os olhos negros e me olhou.

- Espere...

Rapidamente ele foi ao banheiro e lavou suas mãos, voltando segundos depois.

- Jasper...

Senti seu dedo frio pousar no meu lábio.

- Não, Isabella, nós nos deixamos nos levar. Mas quero que isso só fique entre a gente, tudo bem?

Eu assenti para ele e ele sorriu para mim, me beijando rapidamente na boca. Eu abri a boca para mais, mas ele interrompeu o beijo.

- Vá tomar um banho, sim? Preciso cuidar do cheiro que ficou no cômodo.

Eu assenti e me levantei, sentindo minhas pernas trêmulas, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

**Jasper**

Eu havia mandado Isabella tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro de sexo e excitação que impregnava o corpo dela. Caminhei para as janelas e as abri, fazendo o ar novo entrar no quarto e reciclar o aroma do ambiente. Merda, Edward me mataria se soubesse o que eu tinha feito com sua noiva intocável.

Claro que eu estava em êxtase, e finalmente tinha conseguido algum prazer físico enquanto a aliviava novamente. O desejo dela estava pairando no quarto desde o momento que eu entrei, e ela estava apenas de toalha. Parecia de propósito, mas pelo modo assustado que ela me olhou, julguei não ser realmente proposital a toalha amarrada naquele corpo perfeito.

Aliviá-la já era uma desculpa que eu não aguentava mais. O que eu estava sentindo por Isabella não era uma necessidade de ajudá-la, e sim de ajudá-la _e_ _me_ satisfazer. Eu gostava de dar prazer a ela, e sentia prazer com isso. Era divino sentir seu gosto na minha boca e o cheiro de lubrificação no meu nariz. Era perfeito vê-la arquear-se quando eu introduzia meus dedos hábeis no seu sexo. Era lindo quando ela gemia e emanava desejo enquanto eu a lambia. Eu estava ficando viciado naquilo, e teria que me precaver.

A cada minuto que passava, o ar ficava mais confortável. Se Edward e Alice chegassem agora, não perceberiam o que havia acontecido. Deixei a janela aberta e voltei para o sofá, pegando a manta que Isabella tinha levado para a sala e a dobrando. Liguei a televisão novamente e o som do programa de culinária soou no cômodo. O canal só passava isso?

Escutei um clique da porta de dentro do quarto e abri meus sentidos. Ela tinha saído do banho e caminhava em direção a cama. Ao julgar pelo barulho de roupa raspando na pele, ela estava se vestindo. Não demorou dois minutos e eu vi a porta se abrir, revelando uma humana com pijamas, cabelo molhado e rosto vermelho. Estava morrendo de vergonha do que havia acontecido. Sorri para ela.

- Sente-se aqui.

Dei dois tapinhas no sofá e ela caminhou desconfiada em direção ao móvel. Sentou-se ao meu lado e me olhou, ela tremia.

- Acalma-se. Edward perceberá que algo está errado se continuar tremendo.

Ela olhou para mim e respirou fundo. Eu sorri para ela e ouvi seu coração se acelerar. Era muito fácil desconcertar aquela espécie. Ela se ajeitou no sofá e começou a focar sua atenção no programa de culinária. Eu continuava a observando. Seu corpo estava arrepiado, fui em direção às janelas e as fechei, agradecendo mentalmente que o cheiro já tinha saído. Isabella me olhou e deu um sorriso leve de agradecimento.

Dei um espaço para ela relaxar. Ouvi o barulho do seu coração desacelerar e a pele dela agora não estava mais arrepiada. Sua respiração estava compassada. Começava a se acalmar. Dois minutos depois ela fechou os olhos, e eu aproveitei para a observá-la mais de perto. Ela relaxou completamente o corpo e já dormia quando eu cheguei meu rosto perto do seu. O ar que ela soltava pelo nariz batia no meu rosto e eu salivei quando senti seu aroma. Os cílios eram longos, a pele branca e os lábios rosados. Os cabelos pareciam sedosos, eu nunca havia os sentido _realmente_, automaticamente peguei uma mecha que caía no seu rosto e senti a maciez dos fios. Cheguei mais perto e cheirei. Tinha cheiro de morangos. Quando minha respiração chegou à pele do seu rosto, Isabella abriu um pouco os lábios.

- Jasper...

Meu nome saiu de sua boca como um gemido, seu hálito quente bateu no meu rosto e eu tive minha segunda ereção em menos de minutos só por causa disso. Ela estava sonhando? O que poderia passar na mente da garota enquanto ela dormia? Ao julgar pelo desejo que seu corpo emanava, não era algo diferente do que ela queria há tempos... mas foi meu nome que saiu de sua boca, e não o nome do seu noivo.

Ela começou a se encolher, me levantei cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e peguei a manta, abrindo-a e jogando no corpo dela. Suas mãos pálidas pegaram o tecido e o puxou para o rosto, ela suspirou e continuou o sono. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, ela dormia pesadamente.

Olhei para o relógio e esse já marcava vinte e duas horas. As lojas de Seattle ficavam abertas até tarde? Passei as mãos nos cabelos. O cheiro do sexo de Isabella chegou ao meu nariz e eu me alertei, daqui algumas horas, ou minutos, dois vampiros entrariam pela porta, com seus faros poderosos. Entrei no quarto do casal e fui ao banheiro, lavando minhas mãos com cuidado e muito sabão. Apenas quando senti o cheiro abandonar minha pele que parei, mas fiquei chateado, eu gostava do cheiro doce dela, era quase um troféu para mim.

Saí do quarto e olhei para o sofá, ela continuava a dormir pesadamente. Caminhei em direção ao abajur e o apaguei. Apenas a luz da televisão iluminava o ambiente. Eu estava com tédio, não sabia como Edward aguentava aquilo todas as noites. Era quase irritante ficar acordado, sem nada pra fazer, vendo alguém dormir. Sentei-me no sofá e peguei o controle, começando a passar os canais, parei em uma série que passava e fitei o aparelho com desânimo. Alice e Edward ainda iam demorar pelo visto. Tirei meu tênis e deitei no sofá, passando o braço atrás da cabeça.

Minutos se passaram e Isabella se remexeu inquieta ao meu lado. Do seu corpo saiu uma onda de angústia e eu vinquei a testa quando senti. Se ela estivesse sonhando, não parecia ser um sonho bom. Projetei um pouco de calma e ela parou novamente de se mexer, mas suspirou e chegou perto de mim. _Perto demais_. Seu braço fino me enlaçou na cintura e sua mão apertou minha blusa fortemente. Ela gemeu e eu fechei os olhos ao som. Eu entendia agora perfeitamente o porquê de Edward gostar de ficar com ela enquanto ela dormia. Ela abaixou um pouco o braço e partes dos seus dedos tocaram meu membro. Foi o suficiente. Ele enrijeceu apenas com o toque leve e eu engoli em seco, se ela continuasse com aquilo, eu ia enlouquecer.

Peguei delicadamente sua mão e ela encolheu devido ao toque frio, eu retirei seu braço de cima do meu corpo e me afastei um pouco. Ela se remexeu e voltou ao sono tranquilo. Ela havia falado meu nome em gemidos, me abraçado e agora dormia ao meu lado calmamente. Ela abriu milimetricamente a boca, mas dessa vez nada falou, apenas deixou-a aberta. Eu cheguei meu rosto perto e olhei para ela, seus lábios me chamavam drasticamente e eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar da parte carnuda. Aproximei-me cautelosamente e meus lábios encontraram os seus, fazendo pouca pressão. Eu só queria sentir mais uma vez o calor do seu corpo. Eu só não queria, e não gostaria, de falar a ela que eu havia gostado de beijá-la. Fiquei estático, apenas sentindo seu gosto doce. Ela não acordou. Aproveitei e passei minha língua pelos seus lábios e depois me afastei cuidadosamente. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.

_Merda, Jasper, o que está fazendo?_

Escutei o elevador subindo e passos saindo do mesmo. Os cheiros característicos dos dois vampiros que eu esperava chegaram ao meu nariz e eu coloquei meu tênis rapidamente, me sentando no sofá. Dois segundos depois Edward abria a porta, e uma vampira pequena e radiante entrava na suíte atrás dele. Ela tinha várias sacolas nos braços. Edward se aproximou.

Eu fiz um sinal para que ele fizesse pouco barulho e ele acendeu o abajur para fitar sua noiva. Isabella continuava dormindo. Alice caminhou na minha direção e depositou um beijo rápido nos meus lábios, eu sorri ao ver a felicidade dela, mas fiquei preocupado de ela sentir o gosto de Isabella na minha boca. Mas minha vampira estava empolgada demais com as compras para perceber aquilo. Edward sentou-se no sofá.

- Deu tudo certo?

Eu falei baixo demais para que a humana que dormia escutasse.

- Sim, mas...

Revirei os olhos, não era possível que depois de horas em lojas, Alice não havia conseguido comprar tudo.

- Mas o quê?

- Precisamos de mais tempo, vamos ficar em Seattle até amanhã à noite e depois iremos direto para casa arrumar todo o casamento. Esme e Rosalie já vão começar antes de chegarmos em Forks.

Eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas Edward levantou a mão para me refrear.

- Alice tem razão. Falta comprar algumas coisas. Eu não concordaria... – ele olhou para Isabella – mas quero que Bella tenha tudo do melhor, e isso incluí um casamento completo.

Edward sorriu e eu suspirei passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Seria mais um dia com a humana, um dia _e_ uma noite.

- Vamos, Jasper. Preciso de um banho.

Alice pegou as sacolas e olhou para mim. Eu me levantei do sofá e Isabella se mexeu um pouco por causa do movimento. Edward sentou-se no lugar onde eu estava e eu caminhei em direção a porta. Alice olhou para o irmão.

- Vejo você amanhã à tarde.

Edward assentiu e ela saiu da suíte. Eu fechei a porta e deixei o casal sozinho. Alice saltitou até nossa porta e eu peguei o cartão, passando-o na máquina e abrindo para entrar. Ela entrou logo atrás e fechou a porta. Jogou as sacolas no sofá e caminhou para o quarto. Depois de alguns minutos eu escutei a água batendo no chão. Estava no banho. Caminhei para a janela e fitei a cidade lá fora. Os humanos ainda estavam acordados. Nunca poderia imaginar que Alice e Edward precisariam de mais um dia de compras para completar seus objetivos. Eu já sabia no que isso poderia resultar, eu teria que ficar mais uma noite com Isabella, sozinhos.

Merda.

Nas duas únicas vezes em que ficamos sozinhos, a primeira eu fiz sexo oral em Isabella, a segunda eu fiz sexo oral em Isabella. E se dependesse de mim, na terceira eu faria sexo oral em Isabella. Eu poderia confessar pelo menos para mim, que estava viciado em proporcionar prazer a ela.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e desabotoei a blusa, jogando-a no sofá. Estranhei a sensação de calor que inundava meu corpo e julguei ser algo parecido com tesão. Eu teria que me controlar, e controlar meus pensamentos se não quisesse que Alice me visse tendo uma ereção ao lado dela sem motivo nenhum.

O barulho de passos chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei para fitar Alice. Ela sorriu para mim e caminhou em direção ao sofá, abrindo a bolsa e pegando o celular.

- Esme!

Merda, Alice começaria a falar com Esme, de compras. Isso iria demorar _horas_. Sorri para Alice e ela devolveu o gesto. Caminhei em direção ao quarto e retirei o restante da roupa, entrando no banho.

Eu precisava relaxar. Divaguei e comecei a me ensaboar.

Eu não conseguia tirar a sensação do toque quente da mão de Isabella no meu membro, seu cheiro, seu gosto. Meus pensamentos começaram a fazer efeito no meu corpo e eu me alertei. Não, dessa vez não. Fechei os olhos e levantei a cabeça, deixando a água quente cair no meu rosto. A sensação era boa.

Uma imagem dos lábios entreabertos de Isabella gemendo meu nome inundou minha mente e eu sacudi a cabeça tentando me concentrar no sabonete que estava na minha frente. Suspirei e desliguei o chuveiro, saindo do banheiro com a toalha amarrada. Deitei-me na cama e fitei o teto.

Alice entrou no quarto e sorriu para mim. Eu abri espaço para ela e a vampira se deitou ao meu lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olhando para mim. Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, conhecia aquele sorriso.

- O que foi?

Ela apertou meu nariz e suspirou.

- Esme me pediu para comprar algumas coisas.

Eu revirei os olhos e continuei a fitá-la. Seu sorriso sumiu do rosto e ela agora falava com calma.

- Jasper, sei que você não tem muita paciência com isso. Mas eu _preciso_ comprar essas coisas.

Eu engoli em seco quando ela falou aquilo. Não gostava quando ela me via como o impaciente e frio da família. Apertei gentilmente o queixo dela e a olhei.

- Acalme-se, eu nunca acharia ruim te ver alegre. Pode ficar horas fazendo compras, meu amor, se isso lhe deixar satisfeita.

O sorriso voltou, ela se sentou no sofá e deu duas palminhas.

- Promete que não vai achar ruim se voltarmos tarde?

Eu sorri.

- Juro.

Ela se levantou de um pulo e foi para a sala novamente para ligar para Esme. Eu sorri e passei meus braços para trás da cabeça. Já estava convicto de que não conseguiria fugir das horas com Isabella, então como um bom sacana que eu era, eu iria aproveitar. Alice e Edward poderiam ficar horas comprando coisas para a lua-de-mel sem graça dele, e horas comprando coisas para Esme. Eu ficaria horas com Isabella. Merda, eu nunca me incomodaria de passar horas _aliviando-a_.

Um sorriso malicioso nasceu no meu rosto e eu rezei para que a noite de amanhã chegasse rápido.

Jasper, seu filho da puta.


	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

**Isabella**

Virei-me no sofá e senti algo quente em cima de mim. Eu tinha certeza de que havia dormido sem cobertor. Abri os olhos lentamente e minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu consegui identificar a manta no meu corpo. Algo ao meu lado se mexeu e eu vi um vulto branco.

- Jasper?

O nome do vampiro saiu da minha boca automaticamente, mas braços diferentes me envolveram, o cheiro de Edward chegou ao meu nariz e eu travei. Perguntei-me mentalmente o porquê de ter procurado por Jasper, e não pelo meu noivo.

- Jasper já foi embora, dorminhoca.

A voz de Edward soou ao meu lado e eu pisquei várias vezes para tentar desembaçar a visão. Já era dia, eu estava em um sofá com uma manta que eu tinha certeza de que não estava em cima de mim quando eu dormi, e o vampiro que estava ao meu lado não era o mesmo que havia me proporcionado prazer. Esse tinha os cabelos bronze em vez de loiros, e não possuía o cheiro divino de hortelã.

- B-bom dia.

Consegui desejar, um pouco sem graça. Se Edward ao menos imaginasse o que havia acontecido horas atrás nesse sofá e o motivo de eu ter chamado seu irmão em vez dele, desistiria de mim na mesma hora. Ele já tinha que aguentar Jake, mas Jasper seria concorrência desleal.

Ele beijou minha testa e passou as mãos frias no meu cabelo. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao telefone. Escutei sua voz, ele pedia almoço. Almoço? Eu havia dormido tanto assim? Olhei para a janela e o sol já entrava pelo vidro. Suspirei. Ironicamente, eu estava cansada demais. Lembrei-me do meu sonho e senti meu rosto queimar.

Havia sonhado a noite inteira com Jasper fazendo o que ele fazia de melhor. O que eu _descobri_ que ele fazia de melhor. A sensação dos seus dedos frios e fortes dentro de mim e de sua língua macia era uma constante no meu sonho, eu acordei com as pernas trêmulas. Fiquei preocupada de que Edward sentisse o cheiro de excitação, mas parece que o vampiro não era tão esperto quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados a sexo.

Joguei a manta para o lado e saí do sofá. O dia estava menos frio. Caminhei em direção à janela e meus olhos arderam. Edward chegou perto de mim e pousou sua mão no meu ombro. Eu olhei para ele e uma pergunta surgiu na minha mente.

- Por que está pedindo almoço se já vamos embora?

Ele coçou a cabeça e parecia relutante em responder.

- Ah, vamos ficar mais um dia, Bella. Esme pediu algumas coisas para Alice e ontem não deu tempo de comprar tudo. Você estava dormindo quando chegamos.

Eu vinquei a testa, não me lembrava de absolutamente nada. Nem de Alice e Edward chegando, nem de Jasper indo embora.

- Você parecia inquieta...

Olhei assustada para ele, mas esse permanecia com um sorriso no rosto. Eu rezei para que minha boca não tivesse soltado nada de confidencial relacionado ao meu sonho. Pensei novamente em mais uma noite trancada em um quarto de hotel. Eu não teria paciência em acompanhar Alice nas compras, e tinha certeza de que ela não me deixaria ir. Minha cunhada gostava de surpresas. Outra pergunta me veio à mente.

- Edward, como vai sair se o dia está ensolarado?

Os dentes branquíssimos dele apareceram quando ele sorriu, revirando os olhos.

- Shopping...

Não precisava explicar mais nada. No shopping os vampiros estavam seguros. Eu voltei a fitar o vidro da janela e escutei o som da campainha. Edward caminhou rapidamente para a porta e a abriu. Alguém do hotel empurrava um carrinho com pratos, talheres e copos. Achei engraçado a rapidez que o almoço chegou, ontem meu sanduíche havia demorado muito mais. Como um almoço ficara pronto tão rápido? Parecia que as mulheres do hotel já conheciam a voz do meu noivo. Bufei.

O homem saiu da suíte e Edward agora pegava os talheres e os colocava no lugar para eu comer. Eu me aproximei e vi a refeição, meu estômago roncou e ele sorriu ao som.

- Deve estar com fome.

Eu assenti e me sentei em uma mesinha que havia perto do sofá. Edward colocou o prato já cheio na minha frente e eu comecei a comer. Ele me observava.

- Que horas vocês irão?

Edward olhou para o relógio do pulso antes de responder.

- Daqui alguns minutos, Alice já estará aqui.

- Já?

Horário de almoço era para fazer compras? Edward revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Já são quatro horas da tarde, Bella.

Abri a boca em espanto. Eu havia dormido muito, isso era um fato. Mas me surpreendi verdadeiramente com o horário. Depois que Edward me falou as horas que eu percebi como meu corpo estava mole devido às horas exageradas de sono. Ele percebeu meu espanto e sorriu.

- Você dormiu pesado.

Eu me contentei em acenar para ele e continuar a comer. Quando meu prato estava vazio, eu espreguicei e meu corpo protestou devido à moleza. Cocei meus olhos.

- Vou tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu e sorriu para mim. Eu me levantei da mesa e caminhei para o banheiro. Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água fria correr pelo meu corpo. Ele se arrepiou, mas eu precisava acordar completamente. Lavei meus cabelos, que estavam com cheiro de hortelã. Vinquei a testa quando senti, Jasper não havia tocado no meu cabelo direito ontem. Dei de ombros e fechei o chuveiro. Amarrei a toalha no corpo, escovei os dentes e saí para o quarto.

Abri minha mala já bagunçada e peguei um short jeans com uma blusa de malha. Penteei meus cabelos e escutei duas batidas na porta. Era Edward.

- Amor?

Eu abri a porta e ele pegou minha mão, me conduzindo para a sala novamente.

- Qual sua cor preferida?

Eu vinquei a testa com a pergunta, não sabia o que responder.

- Preta.

Ele sorriu para mim e algo me dizia que mesmo se eu perguntasse o motivo da pergunta, ele não ia me falar. A campainha soou novamente e eu olhei automaticamente para a porta. O vampiro foi em direção à porta e a abriu. Uma Alice empolgada ao extremo, e linda dos pés à cabeça estava do outro lado. Ela retirou os óculos escuros e entrou na suíte me olhando com alegria.

- Espero que não se incomode de mais um dia em Seattle, Bella.

Eu neguei com a cabeça e sorri para Alice. Eu preferia ficar em Seattle a ficar em Forks com Charlie nervoso por causa do casamento. Ela deu dois passos à frente e pegou minha mão.

- Pedi para Jasper levar você para algum lugar, sair um pouco do hotel – ela olhou para o irmão – Espero que não se importe.

Edward negou com a cabeça e Alice deu dois pulinhos olhando o relógio do pulso. Ela suspirou e colocou as mãos nas têmporas. Seus olhos saíram de foco e a sala ficou em silêncio total. Quando ela voltou ao seu estado normal, ela bufou e olhou novamente para Edward.

- Ficará pronto apenas dez da noite. Ainda está cedo! Não são nem cinco horas da tarde!

Eu me animei um pouco achando que ficaria com companhia até de noite, mas Edward fez questão de acabar com minha alegria. Ele sorriu para Alice.

- Tenho alguns planos para o que falamos ontem. Bella vai ficar bem, até a encomenda ficar pronta, poderemos fazer aquelas compras que comentamos.

Eu reprimi um palavrão que queria sair da minha boca e a vampira se animou em um segundo. Ela pegou a chave do carro de Edward e ele olhou para mim com calma, temendo que eu o xingasse por me deixar sozinha..

Eu até gostava de ficar sozinha, um tempo. Mas a minha relutância não era em ficar sozinha em um quarto de hotel a noite inteira. Minha relutância era em ficar com Jasper em um quarto de hotel a noite inteira. Edward me beijou rapidamente e Alice sorriu para mim. Os dois vampiros saíram da suíte e em um segundo eu estava sozinha, meus pensamentos e reações só para mim.

Isso era bom, pois havia acordado excitada e meus pensamentos só eram direcionados ao vampiro loiro e leonino. Suspirei e fui para o sofá, ligando a TV e passando os canais. Não havia nada passando. Deixei em um filme sem graça de ação. O sofá estava encolhido e a manta dobrada. Edward havia deixado tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Apertei o botão e o sofá se abriu, formando uma pequena cama. Desdobrei a manta e a joguei no meu corpo, o ar condicionado do quarto já fazia efeito. Tentei dedicar pelo menos um pouco da minha atenção ao filme. Meus olhos foram pesando e eu os fechei suspirando. Caí na inconsciência.

* * *

Abri os olhos, um pouco lerda devido ao sono pesado. O quarto estava escuro e o filme que eu tinha certeza que passava na TV quando fechei os olhos já não era o mesmo. Remexi-me debaixo da manta e espreguicei. Respirei fundo e um cheiro de hortelã chegou ao meu nariz. Ótimo, agora eu estava tendo alucinações. Olhei para o lado esquerdo e vi o abajur aceso. Não me lembrava de ter ligado o objeto, afinal, quando dormi, ainda era dia. Vinquei a testa e olhei para o lado direito.

Um vampiro loiro estava sentado ao meu lado.

- GAH!

Assustei-me e coloquei minha mão no peito para sentir meu coração bater fortemente. Os olhos de Jasper estavam negros e agora fitavam o local onde minha mão estava pousada.

- Que merda, Jasper! Como entrou aqui?

Perguntei para o vampiro e ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, tirando um cartão dourado do bolso e mostrando-o para mim.

- Seu querido noivo me deu a chave.

Eu bufei. Edward confiava _demais _na sua espécie. Tirei a manta do corpo e o frio alcançou minha pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Jasper me olhava interrogativamente. Eu olhei para ele e ele sorriu para mim.

- Se está com frio, melhor nem tentar andar pelo quarto.

Eu fiz uma careta, mas senti o sangue bombear meu rosto. A noite anterior voltou à minha mente. O homem que estava na minha frente agora era o mesmo que havia me lambido horas atrás. Ele tamborilava no encosto do sofá e eu peguei o controle remoto para mudar de canal.

- Edward ligou, disse que vai demorar.

- Que horas são?

- Sete da noite.

Merda, a tal encomenda de Alice não devia ter chegado esse horário. Se Edward ligou para falar que ia demorar, eu teria mais tempo de tentação. Vinquei a testa. Edward havia me perguntado minha cor preferida.

- O que te deixa curiosa?

Esqueci-me que o vampiro ao meu lado conseguia sentir emoções. Decidi por ser sincera.

- Edward me perguntou minha cor preferida.

Jasper riu alto e eu assustei-me. Fiquei um pouco sem graça de não saber o motivo de tal pergunta.

- E você respondeu qual?

- Preta.

Respondi. Para depois perceber, tarde demais, que Jasper estava todo de preto. Calça jeans e blusa de malha. Corei com o pensamento malicioso que assaltou a minha mente. Ele sorriu para mim e passou os dedos no meu braço. Eu me arrepiei, mas tinha certeza que não era de frio. Engoli em seco.

- Pode esperar uma lingerie preta no dia de sua lua-de-mel.

Eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas a fechei. Uma pergunta surgiu na minha mente e eu olhei para ele. Ele permanecia com um sorriso torto e olhava para mim esperando a indagação.

- Mas por que Edward perguntou minha cor preferida? O certo não seria a cor preferida dele?

Jasper revirou os olhos e se remexeu no sofá, ele encostou sua cabeça no encosto. Parecia bem à vontade.

- Edward pensa em você até demais, Isabella. Ele quer que você se sinta à vontade na sua primeira vez.

Meu rosto corou e ele olhou para minhas bochechas, o fluxo de sangue ainda o desnorteava um pouco. Mas minha curiosidade ainda não havia sido saciada, uma pergunta maliciosa pairava na minha mente. Uma pergunta que eu _nunca_ teria coragem de fazer. Mas Jasper sentia o que eu queria.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Eu neguei com a cabeça e senti a vermelhidão do meu rosto se intensificar. De repente uma onda de confiança e calma penetrou cada poro do meu corpo e eu olhei emburrada para ele, ele não tinha direito de me controlar. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Pode confiar em mim, Isabella.

Eu revirei os olhos e travei o maxilar para impedir minha boca de se abrir e soltar a pergunta, mas a onda se intensificou e eu olhei com medo para ele. O vampiro estava calmo e parecia determinado a não tentar nada comigo essa noite. Eu me aliviei com isso, se ele quisesse me seduzir, eu seria presa fácil.

- Qual a sua cor preferida em uma lingerie?

_Tarde demais_. Eu olhei para o chão e senti os dedos frios de Jasper passarem novamente pelo meu braço.

- Eu prefiro a mulher sem lingerie, Isabella.

Fechei os olhos com a resposta e uma onda forte de desejo penetrou meu corpo. Eu sabia que eu que havia projetado essa onda, mas ele me tocava e fazia com que a sensação triplicasse. Olhei para ele, seus olhos estavam negros, mas seu sorriso não saía de seus lábios. Ele passou os olhos pelo meu corpo e se aproximou de mim. A onda que pairava no ambiente não era apenas culpa minha, eu pensei.

Minha respiração se acelerou, junto com a pulsação do meu coração quando senti o aroma de hortelã chegar ao meu nariz, ele estava perto _demais_. Seus olhos pousaram nos meus seios, que agora subiam e desciam rapidamente, seus dedos correram pelo meu colo suavemente. Eu me arrepiei.

Jasper se aproximou, depositando um beijo molhado no caminho dos meus seios. Não consegui reprimir um gemido que insistiu em sair da minha boca. Ele passou sua língua fria e macia no meio dos meus seios e eu olhei em alerta para o vampiro. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Se quiser que eu pare, é só falar, Isabella. Mas sinto que ainda continua nervosa devido ao casamento.

Se não fosse pelo momento, eu poderia rir. Eu nem pensava em casamento quando Jasper estava ao meu lado. Para falar a verdade, eu nem lembrava que Edward existia quando eu tinha Jasper me sugando a noite inteira.

Ele passou o nariz pelo meu rosto e eu senti sua respiração gelada. Eu queria provar mais uma vez o beijo dele. Olhei de frente para ele e nossas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância. Mas meu orgulho de humana não me faria aproximar. Eu olhava sua boca carnuda e me assustei quando ele se aproximou e tocou seus lábios nos meus, fazendo uma leve pressão.

O beijo de Jasper me deixava elétrica em apenas um segundo. Eu abri um pouco os lábios, em dúvida se ele iria aprofundar o beijo, quando o senti fazer pressão para a abertura aumentar. Eu cedi. Sua língua fria encontrou a minha e começou a explorar minha boca. Jasper era cuidadoso e lento. Eu automaticamente peguei seus cabelos e o puxei para mim.

Depois de segundos percebi o que havia feito e fiquei estática. Jasper era um vampiro. Eu não estava acostumada com beijos tórridos com essa espécie. Aliás, com espécie nenhuma. Ele poderia se descontrolar. Ele pegou meu outro braço que estava pousado no meu colo e passou-o em volta do seu pescoço, fazendo-me abraçá-lo. Dessa vez minhas duas mãos seguravam seu cabelo e ele rosnou quando eu voltei a beijá-lo sem me refrear.

Eu teria que me acostumar com _aquele_ vampiro. Jasper era _totalmente_ diferente de Edward.

Eu senti seu corpo colar-se ao meu. Sua mão fria agora pousava no meu seio. Eu gemi quando senti o aperto masculino naquela parte do meu corpo. Ele desceu sua mão para meu short e abriu-o com facilidade, descendo lentamente o zíper. Meu sexo já pulsava de expectativa para o que vinha a seguir. Ele introduziu seus dedos dentro da peça de roupa e começou a me acariciar.

Fazia movimentos circulares e lentos. Eu abri a perna para facilitar seu trabalho. Eu sempre abria as pernas para ele, era incrível como ele conseguia aquilo com facilidade. Minha roupa íntima já estava molhada quando o vampiro parou o beijo e começou a lamber meu pescoço. Eu permanecia de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o prazer que eu sabia que ele poderia me proporcionar. Suas mãos pararam por um segundo e eu abri os olhos. Ele me fitava, mas desviou o olhar para meu corpo e suas mãos começaram o trabalho que ele precisava fazer.

Ele tirou minha blusa de malha e eu levantei meus braços para ajudá-lo. Eu estava dividida. Parte de mim gritava que era errado ajudar o cunhado quando ele estava retirando minhas roupas. A outra parte dizia para eu aproveitar meu cunhado o máximo que eu pudesse.

Eu ouvi a parte mais inteligente.

Jasper desabotoou meu sutiã com um movimento de mãos e ele caiu no meu colo. Eu peguei a peça de roupa e a joguei para o chão. O vampiro me fitava com fome, e sua língua passou pelos seus lábios como se ele estivesse se desfrutando de algo que havia ficado ali. Seus olhos estavam negros e ele me olhou intensamente.

- Se eu soubesse que estava perdendo isso, já estaria te aliviando desde que começou a namorar Edward.

Eu enrubesci com a declaração, mas ele não me deu tempo para me arrepender do que eu estava fazendo. Senti sua mão fria pousar no meu colo e ele me empurrou delicadamente para o sofá, deitando-me. Eu não relutei, e já estava mais que claro que não relutaria para nada naquela noite. Eu faria tudo o que ele quisesse.

Ele se levantou e tirou seu tênis rapidamente. Eu observava Jasper com calma. Ele voltou a se sentar ao meu lado e suas mãos agora puxavam meu short jeans com força. Eu levantei meu quadril para que o tecido saísse. Eu, Isabella Swan, estava apenas de lingerie, e de frente para Jasper. Ele voltou a passar a língua nos lábios e eu abri minhas pernas esperando pelo prazer que eu tinha certeza de que iria sentir. Ele fechou os olhos quando o cheiro da minha lubrificação chegou ao seu nariz.

Ele se inclinou e começou a tirar minha lingerie lentamente. Eu senti o tecido roçar nas minhas pernas e arqueei o quadril novamente para facilitar o trabalho. Ele subiu no meu corpo e eu senti a pressão de seu peso em cima de mim. Ele ainda estava de roupa, e eu estava pela primeira vez na vida, totalmente nua diante de um homem.

Eu não havia ficado nua para Jasper nos últimos dias.

Ele capturou minha boca com a sua novamente e dessa vez o beijo foi mais urgente. Ele parecia fazer um esforço enorme para se controlar. Minhas mãos pegaram novamente seu cabelo sedoso e eu abri as pernas para Jasper se encaixar perfeitamente. Senti seu membro duro contra meu sexo, mas era a calça jeans que eu sentia, e não sua pele.

- Jasper...

Seu nome saiu como um gemido da minha boca e eu me lembrei do meu sonho. Fora idêntico àquilo, como se fosse uma premonição. A única diferença era que Jasper estava sem roupa. Ele rosnou ao ouvir seu nome e começou a se movimentar, fazendo a pressão e o atrito aumentarem. Eu iria enlouquecer.

Eu o enlacei com as pernas, mas imediatamente senti suas mãos frias as pegarem e abrirem. Ele saiu de perto de mim e começou a descer beijos pela minha coxa. Eu fechei os olhos. Ele espalmou sua mão na minha virilha.

Sua língua fria começou a lamber tudo o que havia ali e eu arqueei ao toque. Eu nunca me acostumaria com aquilo. Era bom demais para você achar algo chato depois de ter feito. Sempre era bom, sempre era prazeroso. Um prazer fora do normal. Ele sugou a parte sensível do meu sexo e eu mordi meu lábio inferior para não gritar de prazer, temendo que alguém ouvisse.

Seus dedos gelados deslizaram para dentro de mim e eu fechei minhas pernas automaticamente com o prazer, mas Jasper fez força para abri-las novamente. Eu arrisquei e abri os olhos, olhando para baixo. O cabelo dele tampava parte do seu rosto, eu consegui ver o movimento do seu maxilar. Isso me excitou drasticamente, eu gemi alto. Jasper parou o movimento e olhou para mim, um rosnado saindo de sua garganta.

- Não faça isso, se não quiser me enlouquecer.

O quê? Gemer? E ele esperava o quê? Que eu ficasse calada enquanto eu tinha a melhor sensação da minha vida? Engoli em seco e ele abaixou novamente a cabeça, retomando o seu trabalho. Sua língua agora fazia movimentos mais rápidos. Parecia querer terminar rapidamente o que começou. Seu dedo entrava e saía velozmente e eu senti a sensação agora mais familiar embargar meu corpo. Cada célula se eletrizou e cada músculo presente se contraiu. Jasper agora me lambia vagarosamente e parecia aproveitar o líquido que saía de dentro de mim.

Eu comparei isso mentalmente a um menino lambendo um sorvete. Minhas pernas tremiam e ele as segurava fortemente. Engoli em seco novamente e abri a boca para deixar escapar mais um gemido. Ele fechou os olhos, mas se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ele chegou perto do meu rosto e me beijou. Eu senti o gosto diversificado. Algo meu misturado com hortelã, isso me excitou mais. Sua língua buscou a minha com vontade e eu correspondi. Meu corpo todo tremia, mas...

- Não é mais o suficiente.

Terminei a frase em um pensamento alto. Eu apenas sussurrei a frase, mas tinha certeza que Jasper havia escutado. Ele me olhou com olhos confusos e negros. Eu sorri para ele, ele continuou a me fitar.

- Você não...

- Estou satisfeita, Jasper, mas quero mais.

Ele vincou a testa, eu emanava satisfação, mas eu fiz força para projetar o desejo que ainda sentia por ele. Eu queria mais daquilo. Ele sentiu e pareceu relutar um pouco. Afastou-se de mim e eu automaticamente peguei sua blusa pela gola, o impedindo. Levantei um pouco e meus seios tocaram o seu peito. Jasper estava em cima de mim, apenas apoiado nos joelhos. E ainda de roupa. Era quase enlouquecedor.

- Eu quero mais, Jasper.

Ele me olhou com curiosidade e eu abaixei meus olhos para seu membro, eu percebi o volume anormal na sua calça, sabia que Jasper estava excitado, então por que a relutância? Ele queria que eu pedisse?

- Eu quero você, Jasper. Quero sentir você, mas dessa vez, _completamente_.

A fisionomia do vampiro mudou de preocupado para malicioso em um segundo. Ele sorriu para mim. O filho da puta estava esperando eu pedir. E eu não me arrependi de ter feito o que ele queria. No momento que pedi o que desejava, ele abandonou a cama e começou a tirar sua blusa. Eu o observei jogar a peça de roupa no chão e corri meus olhos pelo seu corpo escultural. Até as cicatrizes de Jasper o deixavam sexy. Ele não era completamente perfeito, e isso só me fez desejá-lo mais. Ele começou a tirar o cinto e eu observava cada movimento seu, memorizando tudo para relembrar mais tarde.

Eu tinha plena certeza de que sonharia com Jasper o resto da minha vida, até não precisar dormir mais.

Ele retirou sua calça em um movimento rápido demais para qualquer ser humano e eu o fitei. Ele usava apenas uma boxer azul escura. Minha boca salivou. Jasper voltou para a cama e ficou na mesma posição de sempre. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim e eu me arrepiei. Eu sabia que ele queria algo.

- Se quiser ir até o fim, terá que me convencer de que isso vai valer a pena.

Filho da puta. Eu sabia perfeitamente que Jasper já tinha certeza de que de qualquer jeito valeria a pena, ele queria que eu o excitasse ainda mais. Estremeci. Muita coisa estava em jogo. Ele se apoiou nas pernas e se sentou delicadamente em cima do meu tronco. Seu abdômen fazia força e os músculos eram evidentes. Jasper não era imenso como Jake, mas não era magro como Edward.

Senti suas mãos pegarem as minhas. Uma direcionou minha mão esquerda para seu peito, a outra para seu abdômen. Um convite para eu explorar tudo o que ele oferecia para mim. Eu espalmei minhas mãos no seu corpo e senti a dureza da sua pele. Corri minhas mãos livremente pelo seu tronco, passando pelo peitoral definido e pelos músculos do seu abdômen. Mas minhas mãos desceram, já sabendo o caminho que ele queria que elas tomassem. Jasper fechou os olhos quando minha mão abaixou sua roupa íntima. Uma mão puxou a peça de roupa para baixo e a outra envolveu seu membro delicadamente. Ele rosnou ao toque. Ele estava duro. No que fui me meter?

Respirei fundo para criar coragem e comecei a fazer os movimentos. Vagarosamente. Acho que Jasper achou devagar _demais_. Sua mão fria envolveu a minha e ele agora fazia os movimentos do jeito que desejava. Eu deixei. Ele rosnava mais alto e eu me preocupei se alguém poderia ouvir. Mas depois de sentir a pulsação do seu membro acabei me esquecendo daquela preocupação tola. Minha mão livre espalmou em seu peito e eu fiz uma força sobrenatural para tentar deitá-lo. Se ele não tivesse aberto os olhos quando sentiu minha mão, ele não iria perceber o que eu estava tentando. Ele resolveu facilitar para mim e se deitou.

Eu aproveitei a deixa e me sentei em seu colo, abaixei para a boca carnuda dele e capturei seus lábios com os meus. As mãos dele seguraram fortemente minha cintura, ele a apertava e me mexia para friccionar seu membro no meu sexo. Com isso, ele percebeu que sua roupa íntima estava atrapalhando o que ele pretendia. Eu saí de cima dele, disposta a ajudá-lo a se desfazer da peça e peguei a o tecido, puxando-o para baixo. Ele chutou a roupa para o lado do sofá-cama.

Eu voltei a me sentar nele e agora eu sentia a pele do seu membro friccionar meu sexo, e não um tecido. Ele voltou a pegar minha cintura com força e a me mexer. A lubrificação ajudou no movimento e eu olhei para ele. Os olhos estavam negros, sua boca se repuxava em um rosnado, mostrando os dentes. De repente Jasper se levantou e pegou minhas pernas, as enlaçando no seu corpo duro. Ele me deitou novamente no sofá, tudo isso em questão de segundos. Eu quase fiquei tonta com o movimento, mas eu sabia que a reação era de prazer.

Ele pegou seu membro e passou-o pelo meu sexo. Eu arqueei e gemi seu nome. Jasper rosnou ao escutá-lo e eu travei meu maxilar para não gritar. Olhei para ele, que sorria. Eu não precisava gritar, ele havia me pedido. Sua mão pegou meu queixo, fazendo minha boca relaxar.

- Não se refreie, Isabella. Agora já estou pouco me fodendo. Quero que você grite o quanto quiser.

Ele me olhou significamente e voltou a pegar seu membro. Jasper me penetrou e arqueei. Incrivelmente eu não senti nenhuma dor, apenas desejo, e prazer. Um prazer inexplicável, um prazer duplicado, e eu sabia o motivo daquilo. O vampiro que me penetrara agora tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta. Ele estava sentindo prazer também. Ele não esperou eu me acostumar com ele, começou a me invadir. Eu tentei gemer, mas minha boca foi fechada pelos seus lábios. Ele pegou minhas pernas e as colocou em volta de sua cintura. Eu puxei-o para mim, para senti-lo completamente. Ele rosnava com cada estocada forte e lenta que ele dava e eu gemia seu nome.

- Jasper...

- Merda...

Ele xingava a todo o momento. Seu membro me deixou e eu já ia protestar quando ele voltou a me penetrar fortemente, fazendo meu corpo tremer violentamente. Eu conhecia essa sensação. O prazer inexplicável. O prazer de um orgasmo.

- Jasper!

Agora seu nome saiu como um agradecimento e eu senti seu corpo sacudir com uma pequena risada maliciosa. Sim, Jasper. Mesmo com as pernas trêmulas, eu resgatei forças para apertá-lo novamente em mim e senti seu membro frio agora pulsar.

- Quero te proporcionar prazer, Jasper. Quero te recompensar pelo alívio que me proporcionou.

Minhas palavras pareciam combustíveis para ele. O vampiro se acendeu rapidamente e começou a estocar fortemente. Eu gemia seu nome e ele rosnava o meu. Era perfeito. Jasper agora era rápido e violento, eu gostei. De repente seu corpo travou-se ao meu corpo já suado devido aos movimentos e eu senti um líquido gelado escorrer para dentro de mim. Mordi meus lábios quando ele parou o movimento e consegui sentir seu membro palpitando dentro de mim. Ele me olhou com olhos negros e sorriu.

Eu segurei seus cabelos loiros e o puxei para mim. Jasper não resistiu e me beijou violentamente, me devorando com a boca. Ele permanecia dentro de mim. Olhou para a mesinha que estava ao lado do sofá e pegou um relógio de pulso que estava em cima do móvel.

- Nove horas...

A encomenda de Alice ainda não havia chegado. Eu estava a duas horas fazendo sexo com Jasper. Meu corpo protestava de cansaço, mas se eu pudesse, faria mais duas horas sem pestanejar. Ele virou-se para mim e lambeu meus lábios. Eu me arrepiei completamente e senti seu membro endurecer. Meu sexo já estava lubrificado novamente também.

- Edward chegará daqui algumas horas.

Eu sorri para o vampiro em cima de mim e ele voltou a falar.

- Ainda temos tempo, Isabella.

Eu não retruquei. Mesmo que tivéssemos minutos, eu ia querer sentir o membro dele nesses poucos minutos, pulsando dentro de mim. Ele recomeçou a estocar lentamente e algo dentro de mim se acendeu. Uma combustão. Ele agora entrava mais profundamente. Olhou para mim com olhos famintos e sorriu.

- Acho que vou te aliviar por mais algumas horas.

Eu fechei meus olhos e sorri. Escutei um rosnado sair de sua garganta e seu membro entrar e sair com mais rapidez. Por mim, eu teria Jasper dentro do meu corpo eternamente.


End file.
